


Royal Flush

by iArgent



Series: Snow, Silver Linings, and Winning Hands [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Counter Sex, Cuz they sound like flurry and silvery and I like those words you don't control me, Established relationship Felix/Yuri, Felix is in college, Felix isn't wild about words, Glenn is alive tho, Handcuffs, Here's the listing, I hearby dub these ships Feluri and Sylviuri, I'll add more eventually - Freeform, Kingpin Yuri, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Nobles are businesspeople but still nobles, Not people we know, Rimming, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Subspace, Sylvain still thinks Felix isn't attracted to him cuz he's an idiot, The incredibly self indulgent semi modern au nobody asked for, Threesome - M/M/M, Yuri and felix have an uncomfortably active sex life, Yuri....kills people, anyway this is graphic af after chapter 1 so you know what you signed on for, but just letting you know he leads a gang, eventually, everyone likes being tied up I guess, no beta we die like Glenn, uh, which is canon, yuri is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Sylvain has been in love with Felix his entire life, and said nothing because, hello, why would Felix even want that? When his father dies and Sylvain inherits the company, Felix rushes home to make sure he's okay.And shock of shocks, Felix has a steady boyfriend he's never mentioned because clearly Sylvain thinks of him as a younger brother, and doesn't want to hear about his sex life. Which is regrettable because Felix doesn't think he's ever not been madly in love with Sylvain.Yuri decides to help his boyfriend out because, wow, this is sad, hilarious, and really hot actually okay let's do this.In which Sylvain and Felix are in love, but Felix loves Yuri too, and Yuri is willing to kick off this threesome relationship provided these idiots finally kiss because it's getting sad.Starring; Sylvain Gautier, an attractive businessman with the perception of a blind rock, Felix Fraldarius- Yuri's boyfriend- who is very pretty but very emotionally repressed or at least has Sylvain in his blind spot, and Yuri Leclerc who may make mistakes but at least knows how to fucking communicate.
Relationships: Background Dimitri/Claude - Relationship, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Snow, Silver Linings, and Winning Hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855747
Comments: 78
Kudos: 217





	1. How the, and I say this with love, FUCK, did you two not work out you like each other yet?

**Author's Note:**

> You know what this is. You clicked here.
> 
> I have not forgotten my other stores, this one just....got me and won't let me go? Halp?
> 
> Comments bring me joy. Validate me, I beg you. 
> 
> Felix and Sylvains lives, Sylvains dads death, a revelation, and Yuri finally decides to step in because this is starting to get ridiculous.

When Felix is eighteen and Sylvain is twenty Felix goes to college.

It’s hard. Barring two, almost three years of life, Sylvain has never been without Felix. They grew up together, Sylvain had gotten him drunk at his graduation party, carried him flushed and cute to his bedroom, tucked him in. He’d even cooked the next morning, coddled Felix’s head and stomach even if Felix hadn’t. He’d driven Felix to college visits when Rodrigue hadn’t had time, let Felix buy him dinner.

Felix in turn had been available to fake date to get him out of whatever situation he was in. Had once turned up on Sylvain’s doorstep at four in the morning with snacks and a mutinous expression when he’d realized Sylvain’s home life wasn’t going to be great that night. In fact, Felix did that often. For as long as Sylvain could remember, be it tiny teary Felix, or grown pretty Felix, Felix had been there for him through anything.

Which, of course, is why Sylvain had never confessed that he was pretty sure he was in love with him.

He remembered one night, just before Felix left, both flushed with cheap wine that was way too sweet for Felix or this horror movie marathon, the younger man leaning in, looking up from under his lashes like a hundred different girls but different because Sylvain was actually effected. Felix’s voice hesitant, soft, as he stammered out his name. In a herculean effort, Sylvain had not kissed him. Had not stripped him and sank him into a too large bed and soft pillows and ground down against his slim hips until he whimpered. Hadn’t traced his fine cheekbones like the art they were, or nipped at his lips.

No, instead Sylvain had laughed brightly, kissed him on the forehead, told him he was drunk and helped him into bed. Felix had looked almost sad, hadn’t so much as moved his face toward Sylvain when speaking to him for a month, and the constant flow of texts had dried to a trickle. Sylvain had started to wonder if he’d fucked up somewhere, but in the end, the texts slowly returned. Felix didn’t smile as much with him anymore. Definitely seemed to hold himself at a distance. But then, he was headed off to college. He was probably stressed. And despite missing waking up to his friend wrapped in his arms, hair smelling like chai because the shampoo was on sale, and feeling like the world was perfect for three full seconds, Felix hadn’t been super touchy anyway.

Still, it was odd, but Sylvain had always expected that type of closeness to fade. He was lucky to have gotten it for eighteen years.

When Felix is twenty and Sylvain is twenty three, Sylvain’s father dies. Sylvain had bypassed college to work in the family business, and now he was CEO. His mother moves to Adrestia, and now the too big house is his.

Felix comes home immediately. Bypassing stopping to see his father or brother and taking a taxi to the estate. Sylvain had buzzed in a frazzled taxi driver near immediately, and helped Felix take his things inside.

“Sylvain, are you okay?”

He shrugged “It’s actually less painful then having them here.” He admitted, sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Shocked but pleased when Felix settled cross-legged behind him and reached down to rub his shoulders in the way he’d always liked. Felix was all about working out, Sylvain was all about getting knots in his neck and shoulders without doing anything. Goddess knew he’d spent enough time in bed with Dimitri with hot rags over both of their necks as Ingrid and Felix and Rodrigue and Glenn fussed over their migraines.

“Hmmm, you’re great at that. Got a girl who appreciates it as much as I do?”

Felix’s hands stuttered in their movements, and Sylvain felt them curl a little, knew without a doubt Felix was bright red. Knew Felix didn’t take him seriously. Knew Felix wouldn’t pick up on the stupid invitation he’d had sent daily for seventeen years, before he’d even known this aspect of how much he loved Felix.

A light tap instead of a smack showed Felix’s concern. “I’m here because your old man is dead, Sylvain, not for you to come on to me.” the words seem frozen in the air around them for a moment. Felix continues, quiet and grumbly. “…not a girl.”

Sylvain feels like he’s been kicked in the chest but he’s used to grinning and bearing and all that jazz. “My old man was terrible, and we both know my grief is because I hate being alone.” He hesitates, then decides to bury himself alive. “You should bring your boyfriend up for winter break, stay here, we’ll hang out. I wanna see who caught your eye.” He turns back and winks, like an idiot, because this is going to hurt so much more than all pretense of family leaving the country. “I’ll need a break from CEO-ing anyway.”

Felix forces Sylvain’s head forward and rubs firmly at the trigger points in Sylvain’s neck, pointedly ignoring his groans. “Idiot, ask my dad for help. Or Glenn.”

Sometimes, Sylvain forgot Rodrigue and Glenn were successful businessmen, so tangled up in Felix jogging a mile then sitting on a patio and sketching for three hours. Making him his weird pine tea and letting him subsist off spicy instant ramen and spite until his drawing was done. He’d forgotten an old sketchbook here some time ago. Sylvain kept it in his dresser. Looked at landscapes when he got too overwhelmed. The sketchbook was open on his bed right now from the stress of the last few days. “Heh, thanks Fe, I’ll do that.”

Felix’s hands stilled at his laugh, then soldiered on. “Do you…really want us to come up for winter break? That’s…two full weeks.”

Sylvain rolled his shoulders minutely in a sort of shrug. “You’ll have to see your dad and brother, I wanna meet this guy you never told me about…” He trailed off.

“I…didn’t think you cared to know.”

“Fe.” Sylvain said, sounding serious “Why wouldn’t I want to know the lucky guy that convinced you to date him?”

“You just, always jokingly asked me if I had a girlfriend, I thought it was a _joke_ and that you wouldn’t want to know!” Because he probably saw Felix as a little brother, and Felix didn’t want that.

“I’m sorry if you thought that Fe. I was being stupid, forgive me?”

Felix huffed a laugh “I didn’t think you’d judge me or anything. Just figured you didn’t want to hear about me having sex.”

He didn’t get to finish as Sylvain stood and whirled, pinning him down on the couch and laughing into his chest. “Yeah Fe, your buddy doesn’t wanna hear you’re getting laid. He waited until Felix huffed another little laugh before continuing “C’mon, telll meeeee.”

“I’m getting laid.”

Ouch, but he was still a _good friend_ goddammit. “Tell me about him.”

Felix delicately carded his fingers through Sylvain’s hair. The action so tender Sylvain felt odd talking about his friends new boyfriend as he did it. But awkward had never stopped him before. “Well….His name is Yuri, and he’s…Wow he’s beautiful.” He sounded so far away. So gone on this guy. And even if it hurt a little bit, Sylvain slid down, hid his smile in Felix’s stomach, let the man keep playing with his hair, voice unnaturally soft as Sylvain dozed to the affection in Felix’s voice for Yuri Leclerc.

“Sylvain invited us to spend the winter break with him?” Yuri asked, absently turning a page in a book he was reading. The frayed edges suggesting it wasn’t the first time. “Do you want to?”

Felix, sprawled over a couch a few feet away, was gnawing at a piece of jerky, trying to get in the right mood to put the finishing touches on his painting, but all he felt was stress. “If you want to.” he said evenly. “It’s not too far from your mom. You could visit.”

Yuri sighed “Your emotional constipation is frustrating. Tell me what you want.”

“I want to see Sylvain over break.” Felix gritted out, finishing the jerky.

“Are you going to be fine seeing Sylvain over break?” Yuri asked, resting his head on one hand as he turned a page to hide his smirk.

“Of course, I will.” Felix answered, voice cold. “I’m sorry if you think that I-”

“Oh, shut up. Hackles down darling, I was teasing.”

Grimacing, Yuri marked his place and stood, closing with Felix rapidly, swinging a thigh over him to rest on his body like Sylvain had a month ago, but didn’t hide his face.

“You’re heavy.”

“No I’m not.” Yuri teased, running a slender finger over Felix’s bottom lip. “Mmm, adorable.”

Felix slid his hand into Yuri’s pale hair, twining soft lavender strands around his fingers. An irrepressible smile tugging at his mouth. “I am not adorable.”

Yuri leaned up, brushing their mouths together. “Sexy, then?”

Looking a tad bit more interested that he had been, Felix shuffled a little underneath Yuri. And loathe as he was to put a stop to it, this was Yuri’s chance. He’d been hearing about Sylvain Gautier in that lovestruck voice for two years. And honestly? He wanted a bite. His poor sweet Felix had been in love for years and tried so hard to bury it. He admitted as much to Yuri and, frankly? Foolish. Everything he’d ever heard indicated Sylvain wanted Felix too. He just had to see. He’d get the three of them in bed together if it killed him. And honestly, he was selfish. If Sylvain could make Felix look like that, he wanted him too. But mostly, Felix deserved the chance. Yuri wasn’t letting him go though, but he’d never played a hand without the chance of winning. A few days poking around Sylvain’s social media had turned up enough for a plan. Step one, lead Sylvain Gautier around by the dick. Step two, seduce him. Step three, convince them to keep him. He liked his odds. But still. Loathe to stop the fun encounter this could be, a little risk was required.

Yuri gripped Felix’s chin, crushing their mouths together. Startling a little noise out of the dark haired man. “Yes, sexy it is. But so cute.”

Amber eyes opened and narrowed, and deciding to play along, Yuri kept his eyes open too. Amber and lavender staring each other down as Felix tried to keep from slipping into that adorable place he went to when Yuri touched him just right. Yuri pulled back, flickering his tongue out to touch the tip of Felix’s nose as a slender hand slipped to Felix’s cock over his pants.

“How would Sylvain kiss you?” He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Felix’s mouth as his hand caressed between Felix’s legs.

“I…What?”

Yuri shut him up with another hard kiss, hand stroking ceaselessly, stroking up to pop the button holding his pants closed but going no further to remove the garment. “How long would it take him to learn how to make those pretty eyes glaze over?”

“Yuri-” Felix cut off and moaned under Yuri’s kiss again, a hand delicately and painfully slow dragging a zipper down.

“What do you want? I bet he could fuck you just as good as I can.” Yuri purred, hand finally slipping into his pants to squeeze him through his undergarments. “Big hands, big dick, pretty mouth. I wanna watch him hold you down and fuck you till you cry. Would you like that?”

Never playing a hand without knowing if he’d have a chance to win? Pays off. Felix, rather than pulling back and calling him on being weird, got deeply into it. Yuri tucked his face into Felix’s neck, letting the poor man rut into his hand, squeezing and stroking to keep him going as he purred fun little ideas into Felix’s ear. “Oh lovely, you’re so hard!” He trilled in mock surprise, a laugh flowing under his words. “I’ll help.” Felix grunted, swallowed hard, strands of navy hair plastered to his face.

“Help now, or with whatever you’re planning with Syl-ah….ah!”

“Heh heh, good boy, learning my tricks, look at you go!” Yuri teased, touching a little harder to push Felix just that liiiittle bit more until he felt the fabric under his fingers dampen.

Felix closed his eyes and took deep breaths as the heaviness settled into his limbs. Yuri kissed his forehead, his face, the corner of an eye. Poor Felix always got so caught up in his own head when he tried to work out emotions. Luckily, he had Yuri to…relax him.

“Both, honey, both.”

Felix made a little garbled noise that could have been “Blast it” or “bastard” and it was very cute anyway.

Naturally, when Felix isn’t being played like an orgasmic fiddle, he calls him on it. Yuri has always liked that about him. From the moment they both got stuck together in a general art course and Felix called him on his habitual over thinking on a personal piece, to telling Yuri he was sick and being stupid and to sit down or he would call Constance.

“You’re being shady.” Felix starts with. “And you’re being weird about Sylvain.”

“I’m always shady and weird, you’re bright, you know that.” Felix lets him kiss him, so he’s not….mad. He’s not even suspicious. Last year Felix would have thought Yuri was trying to humiliate him, cut and run, and lost his number. Now he’s barefoot in Yuri’s apartment, leaning on the counter with his arms crossed and appraising him like he’d be able to spot a tell.

“What are you planning, Yuri?”

Mmmm. Not a great idea to lie directly to his boyfriend. Yuri steps forward, hooks his fingers in Felix’s waistband and reels him in for a kiss. Pulls back to spatter kisses up his pretty neck, over his sharp jaw. Felix allows it for a moment, then gently pushes him back. Curse him, for knowing how to foil his schemes. “You’ll try and stop me.” Yuri sighs “And I’ll keep on going because it’s a good idea, I promise.”

“How about you let me in on this? Don’t couples scheme together, or whatever?”

“Have you been hanging out with Dimitri and Claude? Look at you, growing as a person.”

Felix looks unimpressed. Yuri digresses.

“You’ve been head over heels for Gautier since you were what, zero? Don’t make that face at me, I have eyes. Anyway. I want you, my lovely lover, to hear me out.”

Felix looks exasperated. And nervous. But he nods.

Yuri always thinks best when he’s touching Felix, a hand sliding up that neck to brush knuckles over his unfairly high cheekbones? Yes, more of that. “I think, and you said you’d hear me out, that Sylvain may be besotted with you as well.”

Felix opens his mouth. Yuri puts two fingers over it. “I’m not going to tell him anything. I have a plan.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Felix doesn’t sound….heartbroken. He sounds completely bewildered, but there’s that little look in his eye, the relaxed look like those pretty wolfy eyes are getting a bit too emotional for Felix to be comfortable with that tips Yuri off that he could make him heartbroken in a flash.

“Aww, you like me.”

“Uh…”

“That’s so embarrassing, I’m awful.”

Okay, a bit too far, Felix’s lips tense and the corners turn down just a little. He should probably admit he isn’t breaking up with him.

“I’m not breaking up with you.” He leads with, and Felix doesn’t look terribly assured. Maybe Yuri should give him a few more moments of complete honesty now and again without the teasing. As a treat. “I love you Felix.” Felix now looks deeply worried, so Yuri isn’t even sure where he should start because his lovely boyfriend is going on a face journey. 

“Stop dancing around it and tell me whatever it is you’ve cooked up in that pretty head of yours.”

He must notice what he’s said because he flushes crimson and Yuri feels his face heat up too. Yeah, he’s pretty, he’s downright gorgeous if literally everyone is to be believed. But Felix doesn’t hand out compliments like candy. It’s not that Yuri minds those, shower him in praise if it isn’t empty, by all means. But usually, it is empty. Felix is always honest, always slips up and calls him beautiful, or in some other way implies their relationship built on snark and sarcasm and mind-blowing sex is deeply important to him and it makes Yuri’s heart feel way too big.

“Alright, love.” He says, just, says it, because Felix deserves stuff like that. “I want to hook you and Sylvain up. I want to get you together.”

Felix sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Didn’t you just say you weren’t dumping me? Is this a mind game?”

Tense as he is, Felix lets himself be reeled in for a slow, sweet kiss. Yuri doesn’t get handsy. Just wraps his arms around Felix’s neck and enjoys himself for a while. Felix kisses like he lives, straightforward and passionate, even if in his day to day he seems a little dour. Yuri also kisses like he lives, playful, mischievous, a daring press of tongue hinting at an aggression they both share and they both fell into orbit with each other for. Boxing at they gym and brushing tongues over bruised lips, Felix seeing Yuri discussing something definitely illegal with Balthus and just, wandering into another room until they’re done. Yuri seeing Felix in love with another man and not being so stupid that he doesn’t think he has a place there too. “I’m not dumping you.” Yuri whispers against Felix’s lips. “I’m not offering a hookup.” He presses a soft kiss to Felix’s open mouth. “I think, from the information I’ve gathered, that we three could be….something interesting.”

‘He’ll never go for it.” Felix says, tilting his head down and kissing Yuri again. “What, you just want to ask?”

Yuri slides his hands up Felix’s chest, enjoying his form. “Oh Goddess no, since when am I straight forward?” He teases, a soft brush of lips that has Felix chasing him, again and again without ever fully meeting. Felix whines, low in his throat. “We’re going to seduce him.”

Felix looks, unsure.

“Baby, how do I play cards?”

Felix rolls his eyes. “You will never play anything without a chance to win…Oh.”

Yuri kisses him, filthy and hot. “Exactly. Do you trust me?”

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“Blame me, repair your relationship and I don’t see him for a few years.”

“I love you.”

Yuri hums. “I love you too. Now, does that mean you want me to bend you over the counter again?”

While Felix flushes, he does not say no. Finds his face pressed to the counter with Yuri’s hand in his hair, ankles kicked apart and Yuri inside him, brutally, like they both like. It doesn’t take long. Yuri absently thinks it’s been far too long since he’s used those pricey cuffs in his bedroom and taken Felix apart for a few hours. They’ve been so busy. He’ll bring it up with Felix tomorrow, they could both use a nice long session. Felix allows himself to be toweled off and kissed, declines pulling his pants back on and instead steps out of them.

“I’m taking a shower. What me to do your hair?”

Fuck yes he wants that. He also needs to call his mother. She’ll need to meet his new partners. 

But first? Shower.

For someone who spent most of his life with people panting after him, Yuri doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the nice, slow intimacy, of a lover sliding a rag over his body for bathing. Felix has strong hands and long fingers and knows by now exactly where Yuri likes to be touched and how. When Felix’s fingers dig into his neck under the hot spray of water to dig at the knots he’s already forming from his exams and one troublesome employee who hasn’t reported in a while, he doesn’t even try to bite back the soft hum of satisfaction. Yuri snags the rag and while Felix works on his neck, Yuri delicately bathes his spine, his shoulders, his ass, which seems just a little tender if the tiny hitch is anything to go by. The water is lukewarm at best when they step out, both their hair finger combed by the other and smelling like whatever shampoo Yuri managed to grab blindly behind him.

Yuri briefly panics when a towel is tossed over his head, yelping as he’d dried like a dog in a film. A whined “Heeyyyy.” as he struggles to free himself and pay Felix back for the aggressive drying. They end up half dry flopped nude over each other in the couch Felix had been played with on earlier, buried under several throw blankets, watching the rerun of some show. Felix traces nonsense patterns on Yuri’s chest, Yuri gently strokes up Felix’s side. They kiss again, once or twice. But in the end they doze off to the shows strange high pitched sci-fi music.


	2. Ball and Chain, Only The Chains are Super Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is an anxious mess, Yuri leads a stressful life. They have their own ways of dealing with that.
> 
> Balthus comes in clutch with argument fuel that Yuri and Felix don't have time for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shit is graphic, you know why you're here.

Bringing up a session the next day is easy. It’s always been easy. Felix is checking his bag to make sure he has all necessary items for today, Yuri slides up behind him, wrapping arms around his waist and pressing his forehead to the base of his neck.

“What?”

Yuri slides one hand to Felix’s stomach and brushes his thumb up and down just under Felix’s navel. He tilts his head to the side to kiss his neck.

Felix scoffs. “I have to get to class, I don’t have time for a quickie.” The last word carries a world of revulsion, as if he can’t believe he’s forced to use the word.

“Set a few hours aside for us after class?”

The way Felix’s body goes taut just makes Yuri want to see if he can make him skip class. But that would make Felix angry, or rather, he’d be upset with both of them, and this is important to him.

“Are we using those cuffs?”

“Absolutely, whatever you want.”

Felix flushes just a little and shrugs Yuri off. “I’m off, see you around five?”

Yuri smiles, just a little, and kisses Felix on the cheek. “Dinner before or after?’

“Takeout.”

“Not an answer but I’ll take it.”

With Felix gone, Yuri gets to business. It’s not that he has hidden his side gigs from Felix, though he may have wanted to. Felix was both thankfully, and regretfully, quick on the uptake. Yuri was pretty sure the pretty, sarcastic, dour asshole he’d been seeing was going to cut and run straight to the police the first time he’d witnessed Yuri chewing out a goon. He…almost had. Yuri disliked the fact that he could had effected him deeply. Yuri loved Felix. He was pretty sure Felix honestly loved him in return. But still, Felix may not be all that bound up in honor, but he still knew the moment he crossed someone Felix knew their relationship was going to take a horrible turn.

And then what? Yuri asked himself for not the first time. Tapping the power to his laptop and looking in on his coded reports, sending a few emails about new information to interested parties. Felix was a loose end then. It’s not like Yuri’s organization dealt in drugs or wanton assassination, but still. Embezzlement? Information brokering? Occasionally knocking off someone really gross? Not really things the Crown was going to let him get away with. He considered using Dimitri. But, well, having Claude and Felix gunning for him, plus all their friends, wasn’t a winning game. Also he liked Dimitri? A lot? He’d been on double dates with him and told dry jokes that made him huff a cute little laugh when even Claude took a moment to catch up. He’d….also maybe pulled a string or five and gotten him some medication that brought a bit of life back to his taste buds. Not exactly cleared for Fodlan, but hey, if he couldn’t supply the crown Prince with experimental quality of life medication, what was being a Kingpin good for?

Felix had sucked him off the night he put together that Yuri had killed Count Varley though, so really, the relationship was going well. Also Bernadetta was happier which didn’t factor into his decision to take the contract. Absolutely not. He definitely didn’t have a soft spot for his friends. Or their friends. Or…people. He was willing to say he didn’t want to use violence and murder to solve every issue when he’d rather just screw over nobility. Unfortunately most of his friends were now nobility. So he had to settle for just the corrupt ones, and leaning on the okay ones to do better. Insider noble knowledge was actually nice. Felix or Dimitri could just tell him underlying issues and Yuri could…say…push through a trade route out of Galatea by leaning on the knowledge of von Aegirs affair. Thank you Ferdinand for getting chatty after a half bottle of wine. Your father doesn’t know how lucky he is that his son accidentally put off his own inheritance by a few years by revealing dear old dad is a scumbag.

But still. This relationship. Where is it going to go the day someone learns what Yuri does? Felix isn’t exactly going to be able to use the Fraldarius resources to keep him out of the brig. Yuri wasn’t sure he would, even if it was an option. A little bit of honor that got stuck in his craw. The Gautiers? Now they’d kept him out of some shit. Had their shady shit not died largely with Gautier senior, well, Yuri might have been less keen on Sylvain. But still. At some point, Yuri was going to have to pass along the company's weak points and take the hit from Felix for fucking around in his bff/secret loves finances for years.

That hit….probably not relationship ending.

Yuri deleted a line of text in an email. Distracted. His relationship was fine for now. He had to focus on that. Rather than the inevitability of fallout or needing to briefly leave the country to escape prosecution if he slipped.

He worked silently. Halfway through the day he pulled up a few delivery options in town and trolled through them for things Felix might like after he was put back together again enough to eat. Something not complicated, preferably spicy, reheated well. If he thought Felix could both hold a spoon and not glower for getting soup he would have just gone for their usual. Instead he settled on a little place they hadn’t tried with some skewers that looked right up Felix’s ally, and a backup order from one of their favorite places.

He tested the restraints they kept, tested any apparatus he’d set up. Thank the Goddess both he and Felix had the same proportions, same sizes, which should have been odd, but was just sort of nice. Their clothing just sort of ended up jumbled together and used as needed, which was great. Less fantastic when they were caught out wearing each others shirts or shoes by whoever had gifted them. But y’know what? Screw it, Yuri liked it, and it made testing out bondage gear a breeze. He made a quick run to a shop downtown for a lube Felix preferred (and Yuri preferred, after this session he may need to see if Felix is up to taking care of him in a few days) a few batteries for a toy he planned to use, a few odds and ends (the last blindfold was fraying and itchy, the other gag got run through the washer and found by Constance who’d handed it off to Felix after class who’d handed it to Yuri on their date with a deeply uncomfortable expression, who’d grimaced and said they’d just get a new one.) He spared a moment to think of the future beyond tonight and snagged a few different brands of cock ring. Because like hell was Felix going to be the only one on the receiving end of the pretty redhead and Yuri didn’t like wholesale relying on others without a backup plan. He grabbed some waterproof lube on a whim, snagged a candle or two and decided to call it a day.

“Big night tonight?”

“Fuck off Jerry.”

Felix is already in the shower when Yuri gets home. Because his door locks perfectly but Felix has a sixth sense for locating the spare around the building, and it’s cute, but Yuri has planted his own in the bottom of his bag and one day he’ll clean out the broken paintbrushes and scraps of paper and see it.

Yuri is a good boyfriend though, let nobody forget it, and instead of getting in his shower with his hot boyfriend, he stands outside of it and washes his new purchases, unpackages whatever needs unapackaging, leaves to place the stuff in the bedroom, _then_ comes back to slip out of his pants and pitch his shirt away from inside the shower where he can kiss Felix and get him all riled up. He loves kissing. Loves kissing Felix. It’s just a win all over. Yuri scrapes the nails of one hand over Felix’s thigh as they take turns washing again, squeezes his ass a time or two because it’s great like the rest of him. He’s a bit sharper and angled while Yuri is more soft edges and curve, but they’re both some strange mix of beautiful and handsome so Yuri lucked out. Especially when Yuri tries to tease him and Felix just…bites him a little. Yuri lets the soft noise bubble out of his throat as Felix bites his lip, too light to draw blood but just enough to hurt a little, and reaches up to wrap both hands around that pretty throat, squeezing and pushing back until Felix is pinned to the wall, flushed, with a little difficulty breathing.

“Mmm, you’re bitey today. Gag? Or shall I indulge you?”

That was…a thing. Yuri was used to meting out reward and punishment. But not here. Felix may favor critique over praise, but in this, it’s all praise. It’s all control and loss of it, and praise. Yuri doesn’t raise a hand to him, even if they both bite sometimes. Yuri doesn’t give him ultimatums or goals. Felix’s job is to tell him what he wants, and let Yuri give him way too much until the dark haired man has that beautiful full body flush and trembling limbs and Yuri feels like a god. It works for them.

“I..”

“It’s fine if you don’t know.” Yuri assures, releasing Felix, twisting the dials and turning off the water. “There’s nothing stopping you from changing your mind midway.”

“I know that.” Felix seems frustrated, as he usually is when he needs to use _words_. “I just can’t decide.”

“We have to do this more, then.” Yuri says, tilting Felix’s jaw to the side to kiss him slowly. “until you start needing to decide what you need first rather than at all. I got a new blindfold by the by. And gag. A new kind too, big enough for me to tilt your head back and have that pretty mouth open for me. And some more batteries for that vibrator you love so much. All you need to decide is what you want done.”

Felix steps out, and snags a towel, drying efficiently and raising an eyebrow. “Anything you’re dying for?” He asks dryly. “Maybe it’ll help me organize my thoughts.” He turns to face away from Yuri as he towels off, Felix doesn’t like eye contact. It probably says something negative about Yuri that he thinks it’s cute.

“Well, I definitely want to fuck you. Shocking, I know. Wanting to indulge in a favorite activity.”

“You can’t see it, but I’m rolling my eyes.” Felix jabs, his back to Yuri. And Yuri can’t see his face but he does know Felix is rolling his eyes.

“Alright, hotshot.” Yuri say, rising to the challenge. “I also want to rim you, at least once. Vibing that pretty dick of yours until your knees shake sounds good. Afterwards I’ll finger you until you start making that cute little nose in your throat. Oh, what if I make you cum, then fuck you while you’re oversensitive like you like? You’re the best like that.” Yuri pauses, Felix is bright red, Yuri can see his neck, though he is definitely listening and considering. “you’re the best all ways. But you jolt your hips and arch your back and writhe and get loud and honestly? That does it for me.” 

Felix rolls his shoulders. “Fine. All that sounds good. Provided you’re using those cuffs.”

“I’ll let you shred my back another time love.” Yuri adds on. “And you’re sure? You know you’ll be sore.”

He and Felix are already walking into the bedroom and Yuri has set up so it should be nice for him.

“Candles?” Felix scoffs.

“What can I say, firelight on your skin is probably condemned by the church.”

“I am sure.” Felix adds, turning and sitting on the bed, sinking a bit under how soft it is. Yuri spends his ill gotten gains on plenty of things, but he’s allowed to be as comfortable as humanly possible as well.

“One more question.” Yuri says as he steps forward, putting a knee between Felix’s splayed legs careful not to actually knee him as he forces him back down, hands dragging up his sides until he can run firm circles around Felix’s nipples with his thumbs. “How many times do you want to cum, darling?”

Felix groans, less sexy and more exasperated and Yuri breaks away, shuffling them up the bed with Felix’s help until he can bury a kiss in the hollow of the mans throat and start kissing down, laving a rib with his tongue when he reaches his stomach and Felix still hasn’t answered.

“Come on now, be good. How many times is this pretty body going to give itself over to me today?”

Felix scoffs again, flush high in his cheeks. Yuri can get away with all the pet names and crude compliments he wants in bed, it’s the best.

“Don’t tense up, baby, you’re too tight already. Come on, how many times? You can change the number.”

There’s a fine tremor in Felix’s hands, Yuri can see one as it rests on the bed. He kisses just a little lower, dips his tongue into Felix’s navel.

“Three.” Felix says at long last. “I’ll…try.”

Yuri kisses his way back up, and slips his tongue into Felix’s moth. The man is doing his cute thing where he gets hard, then tries to close his thighs like that will hide his pretty dick, Yuri presses down so Felix’s thighs grip him instead, feeling their cocks hot and hard between them. “Want a ring? Or can you pull off two drys?”

Yuri sits up for a moment, hands dragging down Felix’s ribs, then up until he can move his arms over his head, shuffling forward on his knees to begin locking Felix into the cuffs attached to the headboard. Twitching and rocking his hips down a moment later when Felix, predictably, the little shit, moves his head to suck down Yuri’s dick as he straddles his face to bind his arms properly. Yuri arches his back and spreads his thighs out a little more in a way he knows is scintillating if only the only person in the room could see it. Felix can’t do much but suckle and take whatever he gets when Yuri flexes his hips, so when Yuri checks the bindings and verifies those are all good, he slides one hand into Felix’s damp hair and pulls him flush with his hips, still moving his hips a little to feel Felix’s throat flutter around him. “Oh…good boy.” He murmurs,looking down at his hand tangled in the mess of black hair he’s holding so perfectly against his groin.

He rewards Felix with a few shallow thrusts, of course, before pulling back and wiggling down until he can cross his arms over Felix’s chest and rest his chin on them. “Ring or dry?”

Felix huffs, canting his hips a little impatient into Yuri’s stomach.

“Feliiix.” Yuri trills, halfway to sing song and Felix blushes to his ears. He loves Yuri singing, no holds barred. It’s sweet and flattering like the rest of Felix’s unguarded behavior.

“...Dry?”

“And what do you say to stop me if it get’s too much?”

Felix glares down his nose at him, and Yuri smiles, rocking forward to place a little kiss on Felix’s chest, being sure to drag his body over his hard cock even if just a little when he moves.

“Faerghus.”

“And where do I start first?” Yuri pushes, he uncrosses his arms and hovers over Felix, shifting his legs until he’s out of reach no matter how Felix tries to lunge.

Felix grits his teeth, then takes a steadying breath, eyes fluttering shut. “Your tongue.” He eventually grinds out. Which is enough for Yuri, he’s not here to torture the man, he’ll loosen up after a bit.

“Yeah I’ll eat you out, babe.” Yuri lowers himself down and forward, kisses the rise of Felix’s cheekbone in a way that’s far too chaste for what he’s about to do. “One now?”

“If you can.” Felix snorts. “You might need help.”

Which is Felix for ‘yeah, that vibrator sounds like heaven’ Yuri speaks Felix. A rough idea of what to do slides into Yuri’s mind. He can vibe and rim at the same time, and knock one of Felix’s drys out of the way. Take him apart with his tongue and fingers a second time, then push him to the finish with his dick for three. Perfect.

Yuri kisses Felix softly one more time. “Remember-”

“I know. Uh-.” Felix may not like eye contact, but his eyes are uncharacteristically jumping all over the place right now. “Um…If there’s anything you want…”

“I want to follow what you want, Felix.” Yuri says, tone free of his teasing tone for once. “This is all you, okay? I’m a big boy, I’ll work myself out. You can put me in the cuffs in a few days, good?”

Some of the fragile tension drains from Felix’s shoulders. “Yeah okay.” he breathes. Then tilts his hips to brush them together again and Yuri knows to get on with it. Kisses down his pretty body again to mouth at his stomach, reaches to the side to grope for the lube and douse his fingers, slicking up the pretty cock brushing his throat., thumb working almost too hard around the head and under, he wants it wet for what comes next. Another squeeze of lube sees his hand sliding behind tight balls to stroke at Felix’s entrance, tight as the rest of him. Felix squirms, breath a little harder as he gets more turned on.

Yuri presses soft kisses to his thighs, mouths at his balls, as he reaches over and gropes for something else, the little bullet nearly slipping out of his fingers, caught by the little silicone loop. Yuri fumbles one handed with the power button as he sucks a mark into one muscular thigh, smiling into heated flesh when the little thing starts vibrating. Felix tenses at the hum. Yuri slips two fingers into him at once, sliding right up to where his fingers meet his hand and when Felix gasps he drags that little bullet up the base of his cock to the head, drags it over his slit to hear him whimper high and sweet. Moves a thigh out to duck his head and lick little teasing flicks of his tongue on his rim. He is a master of multitasking, slides the little silicone ring over a finger where it hangs a little loose and strokes his boyfriends dick while he licks his ass. He pulls his hand out of him, uses the damp grip to grab one of Felix’s knees and force him up and open. Mouths hard at his softening opening, pulls back smacking his lips lewdly and works the silicone ring over Felix’s cock until the little bullet is nestled under the head on his underside, twists it once to hold it firmly in place, feels Felix’s core tense as he pulls at the cuffs, kisses the crease of his thigh and gropes once more across the bed for the little controller.

“What setting?” He breathes into the skin of Felix’s groin, he can feel Felix tensing his thighs, hear him breathing harder. All of it makes him so unbearably hard. Yuri does not touch himself. It’ll be better if they’re both frenzied for number three.

“Whatever just fucking…get back to licking.”

Fine, Yuri cranks it up to a constant vibe on high and lets Felix’s desperate little yelp effect him very little, he drags a swipe of his tongue over the tip then tightens his grip on the knee, drops the remote to grab the other knee, wrenches them both up and dives in. Pressing teeth and lips and tongue into Felix’s pretty little hole, snaking his tongue inside as he sucks, Strong hands holding Felix’s hips down as his breath hitches.

“Y-Yuri!”

Awww, so close, but he wasn’t done, not by a long shot, Yuri leans in for pressure on a long hot suck, curling his tongue to catch the rim, squeezing just above each of Felix’s knees where he’s holding him spread.

Felix’s voice breaks, and Yuri pulls himself away to watch him screw his eyes shut and sink his teeth into his lower lip, whole body tense as a standoff as he focuses on not cumming wet. His thighs tense and eventually he gasps and releases his lip, legs trembling, eyes still closed as he tries to come down with the vibrator still hammering away at his cock. Yuri tugs it off and cruelly runs it over his dewy slit, letting Felix’s thighs go and letting them try and clamp together as he teases him. Felix growls, Yuri pulls the bullet away, watching as Felix tries to chase it, obediently lowering it back to the head and rubbing the toy in gentle circles as Felix gasps. Felix’s hips start to hitch, his eyes get wet and finally, finally, those lovely thighs start to tremble as he gets close again. Yuri pulls the toy away and Felix’s arched back and tilted hips fall to the bed with a muffled flump, he half snarls and half whines. Yuri leans over, lays down along Felix’s side, and runs perfectly manicured nails delicately up and down his abdomen. “Do you want the next one with the vibrator too? We can do that.” He breathes, tucking his head into Felix’s neck and sucking a mark. “I can rub it over your prostrate if you want, suck your dick at the same time?”

The noise Felix make is near a sob. Yuri isn’t even touching him anymore beyond the slow stroking of his hand, and the hot line of his body cuddling into him, and Felix is close again already. He’s panting, and whimpering, wriggling just a teeny bit, hips waiting to be cradled and nibbled on but currently flexing just a bit. Felix doesn’t say anything, Yuri lets him wind himself back down, until he’s limp everywhere but his rosy cock and taking shivery breaths.

“Ready for two?” Yuri asks. “Fingers. I’ll eat you out again? Want me to go slower?” He stokes the hand once on his abdomen teasingly up and down Felix’s chest. “Or, I could finger you and suck your nipples? You like that too.”

Amber eyes are hazy and his lips look so swollen and soft. Felix looks wonderful, hair loose and messy and strong arms pulled above his head. Yuri eyes the bedposts. A hot thought flashes through his mind of tying his legs to each and spending hours taking turns on the sweet thing with someone else while Felix whimpers, unable to close his legs, unable to do more than tilt his hips and take them like the good boy he is, oversensitive but eager to please. It makes his own breath stutter in his chest. _Not now, no other people in the bedroom right now._ He presses his mouth to Felix’s temple. “Same game plan, or something new?”

“Kiss me.” Felix whispers, throat wrecked even though he’s been so quiet.

Yuri is pretty sure he’s never passed up the chance to kiss Felix and is not going to start now. They kiss languidly until Felix’s mind goes as limp as the rest of him. “All good?”

“Yeah.” Felix’s eyes are half closed, his pupils not tracking correctly. Yuri leans off the bed for two bottles of water and delicately helps Felix take a sip even as he protests. A few mouthfuls later Yuri finishes the bottle for him.

“Fingers?”

“Mm, sure.”

“Anything else?” Felix doesn’t usually change his mind, but it has happened before. “Want me to use the vibrator?”

Felix twitches. “No. Just fingers, lay by me.”

Aww, he’s cuddly. And vulnerable, and Yuri is jealous. But then this is the point, neither of them have an easy time letting go. If Felix is at this point already, that means Yuri is doing well too. He lays back down, pillowing his head on Felix’s shoulder and burrowed into his neck. “Plant your heels to spread your legs.” He murmurs, dousing his hand in lube again. Glad he bought a decent supply each time.

Yuri watches Felix weakly draw back a leg to dig his heel into the soft mattress and spread one leg out, good enough. Yuri bypasses his cock to prod at his entrance, soft now, sucked raw and slathered in spit and lube. Messy messy. Yuri loves it. He plays a bit, dipping his fingers inside just barely, tugging at the rim, which to be fair, was probably heavenly. This close to Felix’s mouth and throat he could hear the little huffs and noises that had never quite left his mouth. Leading into a soft mewl when he hooked two fingers as deep inside him as they could reach. Scissoring slowly, and kissing at Felix’s throat, Yuri set about for number two.

“Are….aren’t…gah.” Felix trailed off, body rocking a little a few minutes later, the wet noise of Yuri’s hand slipping three fingers in and out of him making him shiver. Yuri didn’t stop, simply kept on and waited for Felix’s glazed, wet eyes to open again, his hips making it hard for Yuri to continue with their little rocking motion. If Yuri slid down, stopped laying pressed to Felix’s side, it would probably be more satisfying, but Felix had requested this. “You’re hard.” Felix finally gasped out, eyes screwing shut as Yuri twisted his fingers and stretched his wrist to prod at his prostate. Straining just a little to rub it gently for a bit while Felix went taut like a bowstring.

“I am.” Yuri murmured, mouth almost right on Felix’s ear, and flexed his own hips to rub his hard cock insistently against the dark haired man’s hip. “I’m excited to be inside you.”

“Hmm.” Felix hummed and dropped his head back, licking his lips and making a familiar noise. A soft little exclamation in the back of his throat. Once he’s cum once, it’s easy to make him do so again if they don’t take precautions. “I…want you inside me.” He grits out, beginning to wriggle and have trouble keeping his leg pulled up correctly. Yuri takes pity on him, kisses his shoulder once, and murmurs.

“Ready?”

And pistons his fingers harder, twisting and tugging more aggressively, until Felix is making a rasping gasping noise and Yuri realizes his boyfriend is about to have a marvellous time, This time when Felix cums, a few strands of thin white burst out, not a full load, Yuri is impressed by his restraint, but also needs to remove his hand from Felix to pin his shoulders down, flipping a leg over him as he writhes. Felix is incoherent, eyes wide and only a little ring of amber around his pupil, jaw limp and groaning. He tosses his head from side to side, clamps his mouth shut and bites so hard at his lip that Yuri sees the skin break. He lifts his clean hand off Felix’s shoulder to prod at his mouth until Felix lets his lip go. Sobbing breaths replacing bitten off moans.

When Felix stills again, Yuri licks at his lip. Felix is on cloud nine. Broken consonants falling from his tongue as Yuri slides down and slicks himself up, lifting Felix’s leg again and watching as his barely there expression tightens to focus then blows apart because he’s so into it. Felix throws his head back and exposes his throat at Yuri’s first thrust.

“Oh. Oh I always forget how perfect you are.” Yuri groans, snapping his hips forward, Felix a velvet vice around his cock, slippery and ruined and debauched and Yuri loves it. He thrusts harder until he hears the bed knock into the wall, hears Felix moan at the little sound of impact, and Yuri inside of him. Yuri ducks down to place Felix’s legs on his shoulders, and sets a punishing pace. For his part though, Yuri has been hard since their shower, he’s avoided sensation as he made Felix cum, and now being hot and slippery was too much. His belly already felt tight. Felix was doing his best to look at him with eyes rolling about in his skull, but Yuri had set a punishing pace, used his hands to force Felix back onto the bed whenever he almost worked his way up. Felix’s legs slid down his arms, like a mess, as his hips twisted under the pleasurable assault, whole body chasing Yuri as he pulled back.

“I’m gonna cum.” Yuri sighed, after a few minutes. “You’re so hot inside.” He was having trouble making his mouth move, having trouble keeping his eyes open to watch the exact moment Felix shattered. He tossed his head back and keened a sharp, broken cry, tears splashing from his eyelashes.

“Please please please please-Ah! _Ahhh_ …”

Blurry though his eyesight was, as Felix babbled and begged, he could see white pouring onto his belly. Yuri squeezed his eyes shut and let himself go, flexing his hips against Felix’s trembling body until he was done. Pulling back and eyeing the absolute mess Felix was was worth any frustration at not even touching himself.

Felix was fucked out and delicious looking. Belly slathered in thin cum, and by slathered he meant slathered, though that was a byproduct of playing with orgasms, he supposed. It was hot, he wasn’t going to complain. Felix’s whole body had taken on a light sex flush, leaving him pink and openly satisfied, the flash of white between his legs a victory according to his lizard brain. As much as Yuri wanted to wipe them up and sleep, he had to let Felix out of his restraints. As he scurried back up the bed he dropped any toys or lube he crossed into a basket off to the side, and undid Felix’s cuffs with trembling fingers. He kissed each wrist and helped Felix lower them comfortably, panting and wrecked as Felix was, Yuri was pleased with himself.

“Need anything, darling?” He asked, kissing the corner of his mouth. “I’m going to get some warm rags when it’s okay for me to leave.”

After a moment, Felix’s pupils still tracking too slowly, he nodded. “Grab a soda out of the fridge too.”

Even that short sentence had Felix struggling to form his lips around the letters.

Yuri ran careful hands all over him, grabbing cool rags to begin scrubbing, but knowing the hot ones were going to be preferred.

“M good.” Felix slurred after a few minutes. “Go.”

Yuri kissed his cheek. “Back in a few, yell if you need me.”

The scoff he got may have been convincing if Felix’s expression wasn’t still shattered and gentle and loving.

Yuri was grabbing the soda when the door opened and Balthus strode in like he lived there. He did not.

“Hey Boss I- Oh fuck, wow, bad time?”

Yuri, naked and likely dishevelled, smelling like edible lube and sex, standing in his kitchen with a can of soda probably told a compelling story. “What is it?”

“I don’t wanna ruin your night, Boss, but that goon turned up.”

Yuri passed Balthus to get the rags anyway, running water and checking the temperature with his hands. “I’ll deal with it in the morning.”

“Yuri this is a now thing.” Balthus sounded regretful but Yuri honestly didn’t care.

“Then I’ll deal with it in an hour, sort of currying favor with House Fraldarius at the moment.” It was a bad joke. A particularly tasteless joke. And naturally, he heard his bedroom door shut with force, because of course Felix would hear someone even in that nice floaty space he was and investigate.

Balthus looked briefly horrified. “Uh, Boss.”

“I’m aware I just fucked up Balthus.”

Felix snagged his keys off the table and stormed out three minutes later, eyes clear and sharp and piercing and cold when he looked Yuri’s way. Ouch.

“We’ll talk tomorrow.” And Felix’s voice was glacial. “Don’t forget to pack, we leave Friday.”

Yuri made plans to knock off one of his own men, which was bad enough, but he also felt an uncomfortable swell of guilt at giving Felix cause to think the worst so soon after he’d been taken apart. Yuri hadn’t made the last few days easy on him. He’d think of a way to grovel later. Grovel. Yes, he was considering grovelling. It may be time to reevaluate just how deep his love ran, because he knew he loved Felix, he supposed he just hadn’t meant for that to make him so soft when it came to him.

“It’s nice, to have him love me too.” Yuri muttered to himself as he washed a knife in the sink later, red swirling down the drain. His hand left droplets on his phone where he’d touched to send a text.

Felix’s reply popped up a few moments later.

****Felix (10:50 PM):** ** _Home safe, overreacted. See you tomorrow._

then a gap, and

****Felix (10:52 PM):**** _< 3_

Which probably took Felix both minutes to decide to send.

****Yuri (10:52 PM):** ** _Stupid joke, I’ll make it up to you. Lunch at 3ish? U ate right?_

It’s not like he could keep Felix in his apartment when he was fine to drive. But still, he’d worried. Also Felix hadn’t eaten. Gotten basic aftercare and took off. 

****Felix (10:53 PM):** ** _Cereal. Love you._

****Yuri (10:53 PM):** ** _I love you too._

Maybe he’d underestimated Felix.

Yuri slept just fine that night, warm, Felix’s scent in his sheets. Heart full.


	3. I s2g you’re both repressed, anxious, losers and I am apparently the only thing that can save you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Felix have a date. I might need to up this to 6 or 7 chapters, Sylvain panics, Yuri is exasperated, Felix is a good boyfriend and yknow. Yuri is also a disaster he just handles it better. Too many thought pretty boy, too many thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy, Hi guys. I may need to up the chapter count, depends on how 4 goes. But for now, enjoy the disaster babies.

Felix turned up at the apartment at about nine am. Looking half dead because Felix was not a morning person, though he tried to be, with two coffees.

It’s not like Yuri could judge, he’d pulled on a pair of boxers and zoned out on the couch at around eight, and was still unaware on several levels when Felix shoved a paper cup in his hand.

Felix dropped into the spot next to Yuri and sipped at his drink. “I overreacted.” A beat “It was uncalled for, my apologies.”

Yuri took a too big drink of the too hot coffee and didn’t show it. “Well, you’ve heard me talk about swindling nobility, hearing it joked about after that would be upsetting.” He took a smaller drink to try and avoid that sensation again. “You’re not a slug, I’m not using you- well” He smiled just a little “not in any way you didn’t explicitly ask for.”

Red suffused Felix’s face, he always blushed so nicely. “Between your comments on Sylvain and how out of it I was, I was, perhaps, less charitable than usual with my thoughts.”

“Less charitable? You? Felix never!” Yuri cackled, feeling a little bit more alive as he did so.

“I brought coffee, and I’m letting you mock me, your sarcasm is over the top.”

Slipping their hands together and making Felix, who already wasn’t fully looking at him, jerk his head away to blush harder made Yuri strangely happy. “Hey, I’m not mocking you. That’s not how this works. I love you, y’know.”

“.….too.” Felix mumbled something and Yuri got the last word of. But he knew what it was.

“Did you get everything you needed last night?” Yuri asks suddenly, tone even. “You took off, but were you…okay?”

“I had some cereal at home, fell asleep as soon as I got into bed.” Felix said dryly. “Beyond that little outburst I was fine. Even that didn’t undo the….stress relief.”

“Good, good. So-”

“And you?”

“I…I’m fine. Maybe tomorrow we can do something. Dinner or a movie.”

“Makeup blowjob, and tomorrow that Brigid place Petra told you about?”

“Heh heh, sounds grea-” Yuri allowed the rest of the sentence to fall away as it registered.

Slim dexterous fingers slid into his waistband as Felix settled on the floor between Yuri’s legs in one fluid movement, ducking his head to lap at Yuri’s soft dick.

Sighing and leaning back Yuri tangled one hand in Felix’s hair and closed his eyes as he felt himself getting hard. “I don’t need sexual favors as reparation. I don’t even need reparation.”

“I like sucking your dick.” Felix bit out, moving his face away for just a moment to deliver his line. Then ended the conversation by slipping his mouth over Yuri and bobbing.

“Felix give me a second to….actually stiffen up.”

Felix popped off with a soft noise “No.” And returned to his work.

“I don’t deserve you.” Yuri breathed “I especially don’t deserve you cracking wise when I can’t retort correctly.”He decided to enjoy himself instead of focusing on his smarmy boyfriend and making his heart feel a touch too vulnerable for a spontaneous blowjob. Instead settling for tugging at the hair in his hand and gently pressing his hips forward, smiling as Felix didn’t flinch, just took his cock as deep as he could, swallowing like a pro and whimpering so cutely when Yuri tugged his hair. Yuri made a soft noise as Felix started adding more tongue. “Oh darling that tongue is a revelation.”

Already flushed with his mouth full, Yuri could nonetheless see the tips of Felix’s ears darken.

After a few more minutes of intermittent praise, and soft noises of approval, Yuri felt the knot in his stomach quivering. “Close.” He muttered. Felix pulled back to flicker his tongue over Yuri’s head again, dipped the soft muscle into his slit, squeezed Yuri’s thighs as he licked. Yuri squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as he came. Smiling at Felix’s usual little surprised noise, even as he fitted his mouth securely over Yuri and suckled, swallowing and milking everything he could.

“Excellent as usual, love.”

“I try.” Felix quipped back, throat rough and voice husky.

“Up.” Yuri demanded, pulling Felix off the floor and flopping him backwards on the couch, eagerly unzipping his pants. “Makeup blowjob?”

“You’re insufferab-ah…”

Yuri was good with his tongue too. Slowly swallowing around Felix like this was an unfamiliar sensation. Twisting his tongue in the way Felix liked.

Until about two years ago, while Yuri would cop to being good at this, he wouldn’t say he’d truly _enjoyed_ it until Felix.

He pressed his fingers into Felix’s hips, he wasn’t bucking, or even moving all that much, but Yuri loved the noise he made when he applied just enough pressure.

Felix sighed and carded his hand through lavender strands, not pulling, oddly soothing. And they remained that way, Yuri moving languid and gentle, Felix doing the same, eventually very slowly rocking his hips until he came with a murmur of Yuri’s name.

“Sap.” Yuri rasped “An absolute sap.”

The halfhearted swat Felix sent his way went wide by a mile.

“Let’s clean up, my mouth tastes like dick.”

The second swat was exasperated (and also didn’t connect) and Yuri was positive his furniture understood and appreciated what Felix went through on a day to day basis. 

Teeth freshly brushed for the second time, Felix went back to the painting he was still messing with. Set up in the corner of Yuri’s apartment and making Hapi tease him about his new hobby even though she knew it was Felix’s, because his friends were exhausting. Yuri went back to his book. At some point they mutually decided to turn the television on and then decided to put a shitty movie on in the background.

With no idea what it was called other than a terrible summary, they found themselves abandoning their projects, Felix had been eager to put off this painting due tomorrow for over a month, and ended up gravitating to the couch with snacks and overly judgemental commentary about the film.

At Yuri’s insistence, Felix did return to his painting two movies later while Yuri made lunch. Being with Felix meant occasionally convincing him to do the things he would be upset if he didn’t do. Much like being with Yuri meant sometimes convincing him it was okay to simply exist and not search people for weaknesses during each conversation. Yuri wondered, if it worked, what being with Sylvain would be like. Though from Felix’s commentary, had he been a betting man like Balthus, he would put money on occasionally forcing him to go to therapy.

His phone buzzed a few inches away from the stove. Yuri stopped stirring for a second to check the incoming text. Claude, saying he and Dimitri were headed out and to have a good break. A query as to if they’d like to try out a new restaurant when they got back.

Naturally Yuri simply shot back that they’d be in the same area, and should meet up over break as well. Because having friends who had friends was tiring, Claude sent back a stream of exclamation marks and recommended that everyone in the area get together for a day.

Perhaps if Claude hadn’t been one of his best friends, and one half the reason he had met Felix, he would have opted out. But as Claude was one of his best friends, and was dating one of Felix’s best friends, and they were both how he and Felix had met, he said yes instead.

Constance was headed south with Ferdinand, and Hapi was going to crash with Ingrid over break, while Bathus flew off east to be disgusting with Hilda’s older brother, so he’d at least have Hapi at whatever gathering Claude cooked up.

Yuri absently stirred the pot for dinner as the scent became stronger.

Felix appeared after a few minutes and scooped bowls out of the cupboards for both of them. “Smells good.” He murmured approvingly. Yuri felt himself flush just a little. He liked Felix complimenting him, even if he knew he was pretty great at this. Which meant nothing of course when Felix touched his waist and brushed a kiss over the back of his neck as he passed.

Just little domestic things that made Yuri’s insides scream, no big deal. He was fine, this was fine. His knees didn’t feel like jelly at the thought of bickering over which movie had been worse over lunch. He was a well adjusted, elegant, occasionally murderous person who was not reduced to a puddle when his cute boyfriend was open with him. Not. At. All. He was a gang leader. He killed a guy, last night. Clearly the flush on his face was a ruse, to himself… Fine, maybe he was this gone on Felix Fraldarius, dammit.

They ate standing around the island in the kitchen, bickering and pointing spoons at each other when they were making a point or a dry joke and Yuri felt so uncomfortably happy that he could hardly stand it. Afterwards, he went to check his email and get some work done while Felix did dishes. Because he was great like that. 

Felix finished his painting and took it away to his allocated space in the art room, telling Yuri he’d see him the next day, passed with a kiss, and was gone. Walking slowly to prevent paint smears because apparently that shit didn’t dry for days. Which begged the questions of ‘why did he do that here?’ and ‘Why not wait for it to dry?’

Which meant it was questionable life choices time.

****Yuri (4:25 PM):**** _Hey, wanted to thank you for the invite. Felix is toting a painting across campus, just wanted to know if there was a time you wanted us to arrive._

Sylvain, for his part, was elbow deep in paperwork. He had Glenn’s number pulled up because he didn’t know how to do one of these forms, and he was frazzled and panicking about Felix and Felix’s secret _long term boyfriend_ arriving in two days and trying to toe the line between supportive and way too invested. Felix hadn’t shown him a picture but from Felix’s whole deal and his description of Leclerc he was reasonably sure he was about to be in twink hell. And when Sylvain panicked he flirted, sometimes with Felix, sometimes whoever was in the area, and he was pretty sure hitting on his best friend (who he had feelings for) and his best friends boyfriend (who his best friend had feelings for ohgodFelixhadfeelingsforsomeone) would go over terribly.

His phone buzzed with an unknown number popped up over Glenn’s information.

“Oh no.” He mumbled.

****Sylvain (4:30 PM):** ** _Thanks! I’m excited to meet you. No need for any specific time, Felix always forgets to give me a warning anyway. I’ll just make sure I’m wearing pants that day._

“Please read me as quirky and not weird please read me as fun and not debating on if providing lube in a guest room indicates I’m supportive or creepy oh goddess I hate this.” Sylvain rushed out under his breath, actually dialing Glenn for business help. The phone buzzed as they chatted and Glenn walked him through the file.

“Hey, isn’t my brother coming up? Check your texts, asshole.”

Obediently Sylvain switched the call to speaker and opened the new message like a man going to the gallows.

****Yuri (4:33 PM):** ** _Sounds like him! I’m not familiar with the area but I can text you updates? I’m excited to meet you as well. Oh, and pants are optional at all times._

****Sylvain (4:34 PM):** ** _Sounds like he’s decided to tell you about me, haha, pants are an interesting concept._

****Yuri (4:35 PM):** ** _It’ll be fun to see at least. Nice talking with you. ;)_

Yuri slapped his phone down and took a breath. Idiots, both of them.

In Gautier, Sylvain laughed in a way that must have sounded vaguely hysterical. He made his excuses to Glenn, and hung up. Oh god. Okay, he’d convinced the guy he was a creep. Full stop. Fuck.

****Yuri (5:00 PM):** ** _I told your boytoy I wanted to see him without pants and he seemed to think you just told me shit about him?? Darling what the fuck?_

****Felix (5:01 PM):** ** _You did what_

****Yuri (5:02 PM):** ** _I implied I wanted to see his dick keep up._

****Felix (5:03 PM):** ** _He’s a recovering manwhore and now probs thinks u hate him_

****Yuri (5:08 PM):** ** _I’ve come to the conclusion I will be tying him up too, I s2g you’re both repressed, anxious, losers and I am apparently the only thing that can save you._

****Felix (5:11 PM):** ** _hey_

****Yuri (5:12 PM):** ** _Love u._

****Yuri (5:12 PM):** ** _And I’m right._

****Felix (5:13 PM):** ** _way too much top energy. Syl will die._

****Yuri (5:14 PM):** ** _Dorothea you give my awkward bf his phone back right now (and tell me all you know)_

****Felix (5:15 PM):** ** _Fine._

****Dorothea (5:15 PM):** ** _How did u kno_

****Yuri (5:16):** ** _Felix would die before saying top energy._

Felix was amused and only a tiny bit judgemental when they met up again the next day, pulling hoods up a bit more to avoid the icy wind as they scurried into Petra’s recommended restaurant. His amber eyes warm and his lips quirked into a half smile as they ate.

For his part, Yuri was squirming. He had a lot of pans in the fire right now. And he liked dates! He did! He really liked dates leading up to Felix taking care of him. But instead he was in his head over Gautier. What if he was wrong? What if Felix liked him more? This was so stupid they’d never even met before. It was making him waspish and unpleasant, any joke he tried to tell came off actually mean instead of dry, he’d said something to Ingrid and gotten a deeply unhappy comment about reverting to his old ways, whatever that meant. He was still a suspicious loner, thanks. He just _knew all of these people now and was forced to like them_.

A warm hand slid over his thigh, squeezing. “Stop thinking so much.” Felix scolded, scooping food onto his plate and shoving it dangerously close to the edge of the table and Yuri’s lap, despite sitting next to him and thus, being in the splash zone. “Sylvain will love you, like everyone who matters.”

Not fair.

“Now eat so we can go home.” Felix tilted his head and leaned in, nipping at Yuri’s ear and pulling back like nothing happened.

If he was honest, Yuri didn’t remember most of the meal or the ride home.

Perhaps they’d used the couch a little too much recently. Yuri ruminated on that thought with his face buried in his crossed arms as he leaned over a fabric covered ottoman Constance had given him to liven up the place. Felix crooked his fingers and Yuri gasped softly. Felix was excellent as a sub, Yuri had to admit. So high strung and bound up that any little touch that made his eyes glaze over meant he felt safe, and tying him down and playing him like a harp, plucking at his strings to make him sing? Excellent.

He was also bullheaded, and quite assertive.

Yuri could admit he himself liked being the mastermind, liked doing things rather than having things done. But he also very much, in the continual paradox of both of them, liked having that power stripped away. A little less than Felix, but enough that switching roles was fun and almost necessary now and again. Yuri had convinced Felix to be soft for him with sweet words and soft touches. Felix had convinced Yuri to submit by placing himself in his life and refusing to move.

He could feel Felix’s hot breath over his shoulders as he kissed his neck, long fingers inside of him.

“I’m gonna get rug burn.” Yuri complained after a bit.

“”Bedroom?”

Yuri stood on shaky legs, pants somewhere on the kitchen floor, Felix watching with that same predatory look as he wobbled to the bedroom, Felix rising to follow after a second, slipping Yuri’s shirt off and letting him lie on the bed, facedown, because Yuri knew how Felix liked this.

Slick fingers found him again and Yuri ground lightly into the duvet, fingers clutching handfuls of it as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

He wasn’t expecting to be flipped over, looking dazedly up at Felix, hair unbound, flushed a little pink with arousal, as Yuri definitely was as well, and that soft look in his eyes.

Felix shuffled his legs apart and guided himself in, as Yuri bit his lip and enjoyed the slide. Only to snap his eyes open at the feel of Felix’s thumb brushing over his lips. He was looking at him so intently, Yuri let his jaw drop, panted in exertion as Felix seated himself. They may both be average but anything was large and complicated in the right circumstance.

“See something you like?” Yuri said, breathless, as one of Felix’s hands gripped one of Yuri’s hips and his eyes wouldn’t leave his face.

“Your lips are like…flower petals.” Felix said, stilted and embarrassed. He’d never verbalized the statement before and Yuri wondered how long he’d held onto it.

Yuri reached up to pull him down. “So cute. Fuck me.”

While Felix wasn’t one for a lot of noise, Yuri very much enjoyed being loud for Felix. He moaned and whimpered as Felix thrust into him, holding tight with his thighs, softly pleading for Felix to go harder, grinning a little evilly when the bed started to rock a little. He was absolutely never getting the security deposit back with the dents in the walls from how often they pulled this.

When Felix bit him in the ear and hissed “Cum, now.” Yuri couldn’t resist.

The room was ringing when Felix pulled out and wiped them both up, mopping a damp rag over Yuri’s stomach as he wasn’t moving to help.

Felix kissed his cheek and told him to rest for a while. And Yuri did, soft and gentle into his sleep as you please. They had a trip to make tomorrow. 

When Yuri woke, he realized his alarm had been shut off. He rolled over, hurriedly slapping Felix’s shoulder. “Hey, we’re late!”

Felix reached out, wrapping one arm around him and pulling him in, squeezing. “I have the alarm, you needed the rest, idiot.” He murmured into Yuri’s forehead.

“Excuse you I still had to pack.”

“Done, I even packed the eyeshadow palette you keep forgetting, fool. Now sleep another twenty like a normal fucking person.”

Yuri loved his boyfriend.

Thirty minutes later in the car in a drive thru Felix knew his order for, all their bags already packed and a playlist Yuri liked slithering through the speakers, he started to suspect something was up.

“Hey. So, yeah. What are you doing?”

“Being kind?”

“Yeah! Don’t get me wrong, you’re the sweetest, but what’s up with this?”

First, Felix tried to turn up the volume to avoid the conversation. But was hampered by the fact that he was driving. Yuri cranked the volume back down and waited. The trick was to let Felix know he was known, and let him ruminate on it for a second. Then, if he liked you enough, he’d grumble out whatever it was. Yuri had it on good authority (Felix himself even) that his boyfriend (Still only Felix…for now) actually liked him (shocker, he knew).

“You’re nervous.” Felix gritted out after a moment. “And you’re doing this for…for me.” Yuri thought that was all until Felix made one of his ‘pre-speaking’ noises where he made like, half a noise and let it sit for a second. “If anybody can pull this off you can. I’m…grateful. And I want you to be….”

“Comfortable?”

Felix sighed in relief “Yes. Comfortable.”

Yuri may need to spend a lot of time reading or speaking for Felix but he was reminded yet again that he had hit the boyfriend jackpot. “I’m always comfortable with you.” He teased, just to watch Felix’s cheeks heat. “Seriously though, that’s sweet. Now I’m going to text Sylvain and let him know where we are.”

Sylvain, Yuri realized a few texts in, was an awkward man playing at being suave. Oh surely he had some game, Felix had told him as much, but right now? Awkward.

“So…He’s probably going to hate me.” Yuri said, apropos of nothing a half hour from their destination. “Because he’s probably going to think I’m trying to cheat on you.”

“A risk you’ve calculated.” Felix said, words soaked in fond exasperation.

“Well I can’t tell him it’s for you!” Yuri chided “I promised. I don’t break promises to _you_.” A moment passes in a blur of trees outside the windows in Gautier territory, covered in snow and strangely pretty. “I need ground rules and information.”

“Fuck him if you want.” Felix says immediately “I trust you.”

“Wow okay. Wow. Barring that it would mean he’s fine snaking on _you_.” Yuri sputters out, recapping a drink he’d been foolish enough to think he could safely drink. “So no limits there. Uh, what does he like, besides…you?”

Felix rolls his eyes and seems terribly vulnerable. Yuri lets himself bask in the knowledge that Felix wants this, and will be very hurt if he fucks up this thing with Sylvain. If Yuri is wrong, and Felix is hurt, Yuri may need to actually murder Sylvain Gautier.

“He ah. He gets headaches. Stiff neck. Like you, sometimes. He also won’t pull anything if it would hurt me, at least, I’d hear about it right away, so you deepthroating that bottle was unnecessary.”

“Alright, not a personality trait, but useful.” And good on him trying to clap back like he wasn’t hideously terrified.

“Likes…sweets.Sweet things in general.” Yuri is a smart boy and does not say ‘like you?’ because Felix’s scrunched nose irritation is very cute but not this close to the goal.

“Huh, I can make him something then.”

“You’re seriously going to seduce him in front of me?”

“You can join in at any point, darling.”

With a scoff, Felix takes another turn. Yuri sees that they’ll be entering a town in a moment. No idea which one, but a quick look at the sign has him firing off a text to Sylvain, and noticing the return texts are getting shorter, like he’s nervous.

“I’ll join in”

“Whoa-”

“The absolute moment you think you’ve won. And not before.” Felix finishes. “I’ll only put my neck out if you have this locked down.”

“You have so much faith in me.” Yuri purrs, happy despite the lack of help. He reaches over to squeeze Felix’s thigh just a little and pulls back. “I won’t let you down.” He says seriously. This has been years in the making and Felix and Sylvain were too bound up in their shared pasts to try for a future. Thankfully one of them had gone out and gotten tangled up with someone who could actually read people. “Two boyfriends.” Yuri breathes “So much more to do.” So many things to categorize and learn. Foods, drinks, fears, shower temperatures. He didn’t like not knowing, knowing meant predicting which meant no unpleasant surprises.

_“_ Maybe he can help me keep up in bed.” Felix mocks. “You’re both insatiable.”

“That’s because you’re so pretty baby.” Yuri teases back. “And you love it.”

“Keep it in your pants, we’re almost there.” Felix says, tone light.

They drive away from the town, off into the boonies again. Yuri is not quite used to being this far away from everything but it suits Felix. Maybe it suits Sylvain, he doesn’t know, he’s half in love with the guy by proxy, and of course, Felix loves him. Yuri is obligated to love everything his boyfriend does. Hapi called him whipped. Balthus said it was cute. Claude said it was adorable how crazy he was about Felix, then gently reminded him it was he who set them up. Yuri gave Dimitri some credit. Claude got a faraway look in his eyes and as good as admitted he was gone on his own boyfriend. Yuri didn’t expect to have quite so many friends. It was weird. Anyway, peaceful middle of nowhere? Yuri might like it. It’s not like his gang needs him around forever and all the time. Given a bit he could see working through his book backlog somewhere nice and quiet. Hearing Felix sketching and Sylvain typing. Less domestic and more risque things too but he has other thoughts, he’s not an animal.

“We’re here.” Felix says, pulling up to a large actual wrought iron automatic gate and keying himself in like in a goddamn movie.

Yes, Yuri has seen them before. No, never in a way that wasn’t an obstacle or a cage he’d flown himself in to. He fires off his last text and smiles a little at the sight of a few horses out to pasture.

“Oh shit. Are you allergic to horses?” Felix suddenly asks car nearly skidding off the driveway, the stupidly long driveway. Which is odd as Felix is rarely as keyed up as to jerk the wheel.

“I’m not, actually. Pegusi and horses are fine. It surprised us all, but I actually like them.”

Felix shifted the vehicle into park. “Good, sorry, I’d forgotten. He loves horses.”

“Good to know.” Yuri said with a wink, leaning over to kiss Felix quickly as he caught something moving out of the corner of his eye, and pulling back to unbuckle and open the door. “Hi there, friend! You must be Sylvain.”

The redhead who’d just walked out was not done justice by his pictures. Handsome in a way that had Yuri, wondering about the water in the northern reaches of Faerghus, what with Felix, Dimitri, Ingrid and Sylvain all being gorgeous, stepped into his space and went for a hug. He felt the mans entire body stiffen for a moment before squeezing him with one strong arm. “Great to finally meet you, I’ve heard so much!”

He could hear Sylvain swallow.

Sylvain watched as Felix’s car swerved a little from his office window, and bounded downstairs to greet him. Arriving in time to see lavender hair shifting from the driver side, obviously having kissed Felix. But before he had the time to get closer to greet his friend, the man who could only be Yuri Leclerc stepped out of the car. Creamy skin and long limbs, an unfairly pretty face and a small build to match Felix’s proved ‘twink hell’ correct. He tried not to fixate on long legs in close fitting pants or a tiny waist under a similarly fitted shirt as the man walked up, mouth pulled in a dangerous expression and reeling Sylvain into a hug. He said something, in a really nice voice.

He saw Felix getting out of the car, looser clothing but still all in black, eyebrow raised in askance and beautiful and perfect as the guy he still had his arm around, hair that smelled like cinnamon where Felix usually smelled like chai and fuck shampoo fuck it why was it like this. He was still holding on to Yuri, who’s build was lean and muscular like Felix but his hair was so soft and. “Oh. Uh…s…shit.”

Yuri pulled back. Something in his eyes dangerous and those pretty lips pulling into something he’d seen lawyers do when they had someone pinned to a wall and slated for death and oh no that was hot too. “I think we’re going to get along, Sylvain.”

Sylvain felt a shudder run the length of his body and settle hot in his stomach at the sound of his name in that voice.

He bit it back and hugged Felix tightly when he got closer. Mostly because he missed his friend, but also to remind him that Yuri was Felix’s and this was a hands off thing. “Missed you, man!” He said, injecting every ounce of ‘I am such a great friend who isn’t in love with you or hot for your boyfriend at all!’ that he could into it, getting an odd look for his troubles from _both_ of them. Two pretty bookends with sharp eyes, sharp pretty eyes.

“So uh, need help with your bags?” He crossed his arms behind his head, casually. Watched Yuri’s eyes visibly trail down him, not casually.

Oh. No.


	4. Cracked out Lizards and Cardiology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri tries to charm Sylvain and it backfires terribly. Felix is already exhausted, Sylvain thinks he has a heart condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took!
> 
> I moved, and the apocalypse n shit. This has the dubious honor of not being sexy at all. But this story may run a bit over 5 chapters due to YuriVain shenanigans.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Sylvain delivered Felix and his boyfriend to the guest room in something like a fugue state, Yuri smelling like cinnamon and flowers at his shoulder even as he carried the conversation. Felix, a hair taller, stony as usual in company. Which Sylvain wasn’t wild about, used to Felix, while not talking his ear off, getting more chatty around him.

“Oh, that painting looks familiar. Is that one of yours darling?”

Felix looked to the left and Sylvain thought that death may be preferable to Felix seeing one of his few gifts displayed so prominently in a sitting room Sylvain preferred. Sure, the art was meant to be seen but it wasn’t one of Felix’s newer pieces, and it was in a room others would regularly see it. He got incredibly touchy sometimes.

“Yes.” He paused, considering “I like that one.”

“It’s beautiful, Fe.” Sylvain chipped in. “I take home meetings here and get compliments frequently!” 

“A man of taste.” Yuri said with a near salacious smirk, eyes inviting. “How...No, a question for another time. I’ll stick to complimenting you on your good taste.” He looked around for a bit, whistled lowly, and made eye contact again. Much different from Felix, Felix didn’t like eye contact, this guy liked staring into his soul and finding him wanting. “Nice digs, big.”

“Ha, yeah, my folks had a preference for ostentation and I didn’t want to move.” Sylvain retorted, trying to move them along, not missing the sly look Leclerc shot him, and moving them along in his nice haze, dropping them by a door Felix had seen forever but…let…him walk them there? “Anyway, here you are, make yourselves comfortable and I’ll get some food going. I’ll be in the lounge if you…ah..wanna hang. Otherwise I can uh. Um. I have some work to do, but. So, if you, y’know, anyway I-”

“Sylvain.” Felix bit off stopping the rapid spiral oncoming. “See you in the lounge in a half hour.”

“Yep!”

Leclerc brought his hand to his mouth to disguise his pretty lips curling into a smile and Sylvain beat a hasty retreat trying to banish Felix’s smooth voice and knowing eyes and years of unrequited love, and Leclerc’s whole deal from his mind. 

When the heavy wooden door closed and Yuri set his bags down, he turned to snag Felix by the sweater and crush their mouths together. Felix made his adorable surprised little squeak and held on for dear life before Yuri pulled back. “Not getting involved?”

“I said I wouldn’t get involved.” Felix scoffed “Not that I would actively hinder you. I can give you an opening. Throw a bone.”

“I want him to throw me a bone. Dear goddess, you didn’t tell me he looked like that.”

“Oh please, you looked him up.”

“Photos? Did not do him justice.” Felix scoffed again and rolled his eyes, and Yuri _had_ to kiss him again. Soft and hot and familiar. “You’re so cute.”

“So you’ve said.” But he looked smug so Yuri granted that at least on some level Felix knew, and agreed that he was stunning and precious.

“Think he’d notice something is up if I went out without a shirt?”

“Please don’t break Sylvain.”

“Only in fun ways.”

_Claude grabbed Yuri by the shoulder, spinning them into an alcove. “Okay, look, I’m trying to play this cool.”_

_“Oh really?” Yuri drawled. “So the week of hand-wringing and mumbled conversations with yourself were downright frigid?”_

_“Okay, first off, this is why you don’t have friends outside of Hapi, Constance and Balthus, and you guys barely get along. Secondly, yes, it was a plan, and it worked. Thirdly, he’s shy and that’s why we’re doing the double date please do not steal my date, even if his friend is…difficult.”_

_“What, she order champagne and mispronounce a dish?” Yuri responded, hiding a laugh. “Oh, no, she’s a trust fund brat who thinks she knows how to run a business?”_

_“He.” Claude stressed “is a very attractive, very quiet, or perhaps mean, man, who Dima thinks hung the stars in the sky. This guy looks at me like he wants me dead, Yuri. He is going to gank me in the alley out back if I fuck this up. Play nice, please.”_

_Yuri shrugged “Keep ‘Dima’ and his hands to yourself and I can fake my way through a dinner with some weird guy, won’t be the first time.”_

_“Four friends.”_

_“The fuck are you on about, there’s four?”_

_“No, you have four friends. Hapi, Constance, Balthus, and me. Provided you don’t get me murdered or dumped immediately.”_

_Touching his knuckle to his mouth, Yuri pretended to consider. “Fine, but if I call you at three in the morning from an unknown number, you have to cover for me. Friend.”_

_“You make me so uncomfortable. But y’know, you’re clever and you like schemes, so I don’t hate it. Let’s go.”_

_‘Dima’ and his weird friend were, well. Okay, Dimitri was. No. They weren’t usual by Faerghus standards, and they weren’t even normal handsome. Dimitri looked like a prince. Yeah, he was. Okay, fuck. But he did. All blonde and blue and perfect jaw and a build Yuri wasn’t unfortunate to see. Hmm. He doubted Claude would go for someone as dumb as a box of rocks, but if he was bright, the whole package smacked of divine favoritism._

_“Whenever you get your jaw off the floor.” A sharp voice cut in “We’d like your order.”_

_Yuri blinked. He’d gotten a bit distracted trying to analyze Dimitri (“Because Claude said he was your friend” a voice whispered in his head “And you want to make sure this guy is good enough for him.”) And forgotten his own date. Claude looked uncomfortable, Dimitri….Smiled kindly._

_“Don’t let him get to you. I’ve spent time sizing up my friends dates too. Did I pass muster?”_

_Unfair. He blamed Claude and his bald faced declaration of friendship spawning from this favor Yuri owed him, he hated owing people. Fuck Claude for taking extra notes for him in his stupid course when he’d been trapped in a hotel in the middle of nowhere due to the snow. (“Don’t worry about it!” Claude says, chipper, “Just do me a favor sometime, and we’ll be even.” He liked that about Claude, he didn’t pretend to do something for nothing)_

_“You’re not unfortunate to look at, and you’re observant. Keep it up.”_

_Claude looks a little horrified, but Dimitri laughs, charming as you please, and his date, who he hasn’t spared a glance at, sighs and orders, apologizing for his group. Yuri hasn’t taken a single look at the menu, and just says the same for him. He has no idea what he’ll be eating, offering his own apology._

_Dimitri apologizes to the waiter, and orders his food, doing his damnedest to pronounce Almyran correctly. Claude wraps up his order and in the end wrapping up a thorough apology for making the server wait, Yuri thinks a bit more of Dimitri. Not many apologize to the waiter for chatting while they waited. His date had kicked it off though. He finally turns to look closer at the lithe dark haired man he’d only taken a cursory notice of as he approached._

_“Hey Felix.” Yuri says, smoothly. “So evidently, you wouldn’t rather die?”_

_“Urgh.”_

_“Wait wait wait, you know each other?” Claude asks as Dimitri brings up a hand to cover his laugh, blue eyes crinkling in mirth._

_“Ah, Felix, had I known this was Yuri, I would have warned you.”_

_“Warned him?” Claude asks sharply._

_“This prize.” Felix says, swirling and sipping his wine like a fucking gentleman, even though Yuri has seen him drink his paint water and try to play it off “Takes himself so seriously I’m surprised he can walk with the stick up his ass.”_

_“Now I’m not sure what you mean, friend.” Yuri’s voice is softer, dangerous. And to hell with Claude if ‘faking it through dinner’ meant ‘dealing with personal attacks’ all night._

_“Now now.” Claude says “Play nice.”_

_“It’s better to let him say what he wants.” Dimitri says, unconcerned, but smiling a little apologetically at Yuri. “His point is usually not so cruel as he makes it sound.”_

_“You hold yourself to an impossible standard.” Felix cuts across. “You get irritated your pieces aren’t working instead of adapting to your own needs. You need to calm down and realize your skill, rather than trying to brute force it until you’re burnt out.”_

_Huh. Fair, actually, he tends to feel he’s behind on what he can do. It’s making this beginning art course hell instead of informative. “And what do you do, great sage.” Yuri responds instead, because Felix doesn’t need to know he’s taken his sharp unwanted advice to heart. “How do you handle it?”_

_“I practice. Daily. And when I’m hitting a wall, I grab a sword or go to the gym.”_

_“Do you ever hit the gym, Dima?” Claude asks, trying to be involved in his own date._

_“Oh! Yes I do. Thank you for asking. Weights mostly, but sometimes I join Felix. What about you, Claude?”_

_“I’m more of an archery guy.”_

_Yuri’s food is spicy as hell. He doesn’t hate it, he likes it a lot in fact, but he does order dessert. “I’ll cover us.” he says toward the end. He and Felix had mostly had their little unbalancing argument at the beginning, then faded into the background while Dimitri and Claude hit it off._

_The server arrived and set the little booklet down, a card already inside, and thanked them for their patronage, happy as can be. Felix retrieved his card. “Excellent as usual. Thanks.”_

_“Well, now I need to pay you back.” Yuri says dryly. Dimitri laughs again._

_“You should accept his offer, Felix. I think you’d be good for each other.”_

_“Thanks, man.” Claude says, seeming less freaked out now that Dimitri seems well and thoroughly landed. “We’re gonna, head out.”_

_“Yes, that does seem to be a-”_

_“Movie?” Yuri says. For someone else, maybe it was blurting. For him? He reached a decision and didn’t feel the need to wait for the vision with amber eyes to make his excuses. A date or two, maybe sex, before they both realized it wasn’t their thing? Sounded fun._

_“There’s a horror film I’ve been meaning to see.”_

_“It’s a date.”_

“You should do that slower.” Yuri teased, purposefully affecting his best bedroom eyes as Felix, poor Felix, pulled his shirt over his head to swap into something that wasn’t as thick. He hesitated with his hem almost to his face, arms crossed over his head.

“Tch, idiot.” He murmured, but, to Yuri’s trained eye, he did slow down a little, purposefully less efficient than usual to play to Yuri’s silly little bit.

Felix flopped next to him a few minutes later. “Well? What’s your plan?”

“You said you weren’t getting involved.”

“I’m not allowed my curiosity?”

He always did that. Went from his swearing, abrasive boyfriend to some highborn boy with his friends. Yuri kind of liked it. Felix’s nobility shining through, reminding Yuri that all nobles weren’t so bad. Hell, he had a litany of friends to prove that as well.

“I love your curiosity. I also love needling you.”

“You’re such an ass.”

“Insulting me by calling me something you love so much is-! Hey!”

Most of the way through his clever quip, Felix shoved him back on the bed and loosely slammed a pillow over his face. “You’re a travesty of a man.”

Batting weakly and ineffectually at the pillow Yuri freed himself once Felix felt he had paid for his verbal crimes. “Maybe, but I’m a beautiful creature so you should keep me around.”

“As long as you want, then.”

For a moment the person Yuri used to be wished for death. Sure, they said they loved each other, sure, they felt it. Of course Yuri called him darling. But the absolute tenderness in Felix’s voice made Yuri’s heart grow wings and go absolutely insane in his ribcage. He hadn’t ever expected to feel this for anyone, and now he had all of these _friends_ and the worlds most perfect boyfriend. His eyes dampened and he flopped back down, sighing.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

What could he even say to that? ‘I mean, in a way?’ pfft, no. So instead he reached out to twine their fingers together, quirked a little smile, and said “I’m going to start, by showing I find him funny when he makes jokes.”

“Don’t laugh at his self depreciating ones.” Felix returned immediately. “Like…You’ll know which ones are funny and which ones are…” He looked away.

“Be nice to boyfriends brain. Of course.”

Felix smiled and leaned down. His movement always stuttered when he was making a move, like he was pixels that never quite got designed properly for smooth movement. But the soft kiss on the rise of Yuri’s cheek made the tension bleed from his spine. Yuri brought their joined hands up to brush lips over his knuckles. “Let’s go get your man, yeah?”

_“I cannot believe it was the fucking nun.”_

_Felix laughs, throaty and bright and Yuri feels like he wants to hear it forever. But after they discuss this weird bullshit movie. “She had nothing to gain!”_

_“It was, clearly, the curse.”_

_Yuri throws his hands up in the air. “Magic! Why must it ruin perfectly good plot lines?”_

_“You think it ruined it, then?” Felix asks, a dangerous edge of amusement in his voice, his lips tugging into a sharp little smirk._

_Yuri throws his arms up “…No!” He says after a moment. “I just hate that I didn’t see it.”_

_“Usually you can tell.” Felix agrees. “You don’t like surprises.” He doesn’t ask, he just says it. Out in the open._

_“I love surprises, coming home to someone pretty with a rose in their teeth, winning twenty gold in a drawing, finding a silver in a couch cushion-”_

_“Not what I meant.” Felix rolls his eyes. “You,” he says slowly “Don’t like being surprised. You like being surprising, though.”_

_He is absolutely not going to lose whatever game of chicken this is though. “Fine, since you know so much. Surprise me, you’ll see I love them.”_

_Felix kisses him._

_Yuri is definitely surprised._

_Yuri is turned on._

_Yuri….may be in trouble._

Sylvain’s lounge is as ostentatious as the rest of the place. It’s the only way that Yuri can describe it. He’s not wearing socks and the carpet is plush and warm and there’s a fireplace cast in stone with a metal gate like the one outside with a cheery blaze inside. The wooden furniture is all polished oak. The room is all blazing dark reds and deep rich browns and black metal. The light overhead likely costs more than both his kidneys combined, all faint yet bright yellow and frosted glass and physics defying in its brightness yet nearly invisible without the glare of a normal light.

“Oh hey! You guys decided to come.” Sylvain said, unfolding from a large soft looking sofa that Yuri wanted to burrow into like a rat.

“Of course.” Felix said, striding past Yuri to shove Sylvain down and lie half over him on the sofa. Making Yuri feel a brief weird spark of jealousy because it would be weird for him to do the same thing.

“I see how it is.” Yuri declared, dramatically, because he was fun. He rolled his eyes showy as could be. “Look, Darling, we can’t just climb on pretty men in most company.”

Sylvain snorted and tried to school his face when Felix popped up and glared, from about two inches away, and scuttled off.

“Incorrigible.” Felix seethed, only half bothering to play to his own false anger, before he darted to a large armchair instead. Swiping a magazine that Yuri noted Sylvain must have left there for him, cute, and folding his feet under him to begin reading.

“Not what you said last night.”

Sylvain just watched them banter. Felix actively trying to not pay attention, Yuri pricking at him with inappropriate humor. His chest hurt. A sharp pain around his heart. He’d been getting that more and more often since seeing Felix last. He was tempted to rub at his chest as he usually did, it never helped, but it felt like it did. It had gotten so bad that he had cut back on his daily exercise and changed portions of his diet. It wasn’t serious yet but it was something to watch, according to his doctor. But he was having trouble differentiating ‘Felix heart squeeze’ and ‘I’m seeing a cardiologist for this next week heart squeeze’ and it was unpleasant.

“Urgh, insatiable.” Felix bit back.

“Ah, young, dumb, full of-”

“No.” Felix interjected “You’ll finish that statement when I’m dead and gone and not a moment before.”

Sylvain blinked as Yuri pouted, a little showy thing the man seemed to prefer to real emotions, familiar. But the man retained it for barely a second, wobbling out of the expression with a bark of laughter that didn’t fit his dainty appearance at all. He, if anything, laughed harder at the absolute Look, Felix was fixing him with. Like Yuri was a particularly embarrassing family member at a dinner Felix hadn’t wanted to attend but had driven four hours to be at anyway, only to be confronted with their presence.

“What were you going to say?” Sylvain asked, almost on autopilot. He knew exactly what he was going to say. But the fact that he was going to say it at all had his tone more surprised and curious than anything. Of course, the question had Leclerc looking at him like he had hauled off and socked him in the face. Pretty glossy lips parted, icy lavender eyes wide in what would seem like overblown shock. Had Sylvain not seen Felix make the same face instead with burning amber when someone said something so stupid all he could do was recoil, he would have believed it so.

“Are you…You’re not…Oh Goddess you’re so-”

“No.” Felix cut in blandly.

“Darlin-”

“You can’t say that.” Felix said firmly. Yet affectionately, clearly whatever Sylvain was, it wasn’t too terrible. Or perhaps Felix had caught on to his weird crush and rightfully hated Sylvain, and was keeping up appearances.

“Shut up Sylvain.” Felix wasn’t even looking at him, eyes darting over the article he was reading, he didn’t even look up. His eyes narrowed briefly like he was puzzled by something on the page, but turned to the next anyway.

“I didn’t say anything!” Sylvain protested. Trying not to examine the smooth, strong lines of Felix’s neck like a creep, in front of the mans boyfriend. The moment he’d considered Felix hating him, he seemed to double down, he had to look.

“Don’t fight it.” Leclerc said, settling primly on the sofa a respectable distance away from Sylvain and fixing him with an impish look. He looked so unfairly pretty and Sylvain only has a moment to hate/appreciate it before it feels like he’s been stabbed. His heart burning hot and painful in his throat and a small noise almost escapes, instead exiting as a huff as Sylvain smiles to avoid showing any true feelings. “He picks a few people and learns to read their every movement. Take your scolding gracefully like everybody else.” Leclerc continues.

“And do you take your scoldings gracefully?” Sylvain asked dryly. Trying not to imagine his best friend and this man entangled, Leclerc taking a sharp bite to the collarbone without moving, eyes squeezed shut. Not. The. Time.

“Oh I’m very graceful. And I take whatever Felix gives me as such.”

That. Was a sex joke.

Again.

Sylvain feels a little called out, and tries to banish any of the frankly uncomfortable fantasies he’s half entertained away.

Felix shuffles in his chair, and some color tints his cheeks. It has never been hard to make Felix blush if you were close to him. Sylvain supposed it shouldn’t be any different for Leclerc. 

“I’ve learned so much in these last five minutes. The Sylvain of old was an ignorant fool, and now here I am, burdened with knowledge.”

Felix huffed a reluctant laugh and tuns his page.

Leclerc, unexpectedly, laughs as well, bright and charming and unwarranted for his groaner of a joke. Sylvain narrowed his eyes, this guy was trying to pull something.

In fact, he sees the exact moment Leclerc knows that Sylvain knows, because his laugh dies naturally but his eyes go sharp and icy, and maybe a bit wary.

“For fucks sake.” Felix murmurs half under his breath.

For fucks sake indeed, Felix. Sylvain thinks, trying to escape the focus of Leclerc’s eyes without jittering away like a cracked out lizard escaping the sun. For fucks sake indeed.


	5. I'll Do Your Kinky Bullshit. Like Always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain is angry, Felix is tired, Yuri is at the end of his rope, then horny. Felix and Yuri have unexpectedly fun sex, but it's fun for reasons they didn't plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Felix rubbed his hands over his face. “Maybe, and hear me out, Sylvain, he wants you to like him.”

If those words were even parsed by the man in front of him, Sylvain didn’t show it. “Bullshit. Look Fe, I’m used to flirting, I know what it is. And that’s it. I didn’t invite you here to undermine your relationship I swear I didn’t, but if this guy is jerking you around I’ll bury him. Does he do this often? Oh god I’m such a dick, I’ve done this.”

“Yuri flirts for fun.” Felix said slowly, he was nowhere near as good at twisting words and creating a fantasy as either Yuri or Sylvain, and really hadn’t planned to need to the first night. “But he loves me.” And why did his face need to heat up whenever he said that?

If anything, whatever he had said killed any humanity in Sylvain’s expression. “So what, he pulls this then says he loves you? Seiros, Fe.”

Clearly the wrong thing to say. Going for broke, Felix reached out and grabbed one of Sylvain’s hands. Big…strong hands. And squeezed, sliding a thumb over his pulse to see if his heart was thundering, forcing eye contact. Felix felt the familiar bubble of anxiety at that. He hated eye contact. “Sylvain.” He breathed. Sylvain’s eyes blew open with emotion, he was so emotional his pupils grew to swallow his iris, Felix hadn’t even known that was possible. “Sylvain…I’m not worried. Drop it, and give him a chance. For me, please.”

Sylvain took a deep breath, it shuddered a little, likely with rage, and exhaled just as shaky. “Only for you, Fe. But he’s on thin ice. I’m gonna head to bed.” He spontaneously pulled Felix in for a squeeze, a good night hug that went on just a fraction of a second too long, and left, cursing himself. Sure he could get pissed at Leclerc for trying to go after Sylvain while with Felix, but what was Sylvain doing? Fantasizing about a world where Felix was his while meeting his boyfriend? Goddess he was terrible. Maybe he’d go on a walk instead.

Felix sat on the side of the bed, elbows on his knees and head down when he heard the familiar dainty scuff of Yuri’s steps slipping into the room with a whisper. The door must have been unlatched.

“So far your plan isn’t fantastic.” He drawled. “He’s livid.”

“Which, while appreciated, is a marked overreaction.” Yuri sighed, leaning on the door to latch it. “I didn’t expect him to be quite so protective.”

“His pupils actually widened. I didn’t know that was a thing people could do when they were angry.”

“Wait how would you know that?”

And Felix knew if he looked up he would see Yuri’s little impish smile, the one he wore when he was winning a silly argument. The one that was too cute, that made his heart beat so fast. The teasing one. He cleared his throat minutely. “I was trying to calm him down, so I made eye contact. He likes it.”

“Oh I’ll just bet he does.”

“Don’t be crass right now. I grabbed his hand to check his pulse, and made eye contact, and he just…He calmed down but his heart-rate was elevated, and his eyes just…”

“Blew, like when you touch my hipbone? Or turn up covered in paint and smiling?”

“What are you on about?”

Yuri stepped forward, fingertips brushing Felix’s hair from his face, even as he sat down next to him. Moving his hand to tilt Felix’s face toward him, the other man resisted.

“I can’t…again.”

“You don’t have to look at me, darling, I just want you facing me. You can close your eyes.” Yuri soothed. When Felix relented he dipped in to press a soft kiss to his mouth. “Beautiful. Always so strong.”

Amber eyes flickered open, pupils focusing on a cheekbone. “Alright, out with it. What are you taking from that that I’m not?”

Yuri kissed him again, gently reaching down to grab a thigh and press on a shoulder at the same time, until Felix was laying back on the bed and Yuri was between his legs. Yuri took a moment to slide one hand from Felix’s bicep to his delicate wrist, pressing a thumb to his pulse. He shifted weight to his elbow to stroke his other thumb below Felix’s eye, watching the pupil contract, then grow. Feeling the flutter of his pulse under one hand as the other stroked the soft skin over a sharp cheekbone. “Do you get it?”

“He wasn’t turned on by me holding his hand, Yuri.”

“Are you turned on now?” Yuri teased, leaning in to bump their noses together and brush another soft kiss over Felix’s mouth.

“...No.”

“Then what are you?”

Felix turned his head away. “You know.”

“Mm, maybe! But that doesn’t mean I don’t want you to say it.”

Sighing, Felix turned his head back to Yuri, returning a few soft kisses. “In love, I guess, you dick.” He paused “I have my doubts about Sylvain, but I see what you’re saying.”

“We should crack the door so he can see us. Not sure anybody could resist you with your head thrown back and your mouth open.”

“Yuri!” Felix yelped, swatting at him and connecting, for once. Making Yuri sit up and rub at his arm with a pout.

“What? I didn’t mean now!” He said, humor leaking back into his voice. “That’s endgame shit. When you’re comfortable and believe me.”

“And if I’m not comfortable?”

“Well, threesomes are going to be hard, but we can work aroun-then we don’t do it, what do you think?”

Felix snorted. “Maybe you’re not…the worst boyfriend I could have chosen.”

“Oooh, not the worst is a step up from The Worst, so I’ll take it. Now. Help me plan my next step. What does he like that can get me into his good graces?”

“Oh that ship has sailed. You’re grovelling now.”

“Nooo.” Yuri sighed, half exasperated, half fond. “Alright. What do I do?”

“He has a sweet tooth. And the kitchen is ours to use, because there’s usually staff who cook instead. I recommend. Hmm. Breakfast, he’ll be suspicious of anything else.”

“And do I get to make him jealous by cuddling you though it?” Yuri asked, sly.

“At this point you probably should.” Felix said, serious, unfortunately. “If he thinks you’re trying to run around on me, doing the shit that makes Annette tear up is a good start.”

Yuri flopped backwards, and lifted his head to look at Felix “Are you okay with that though?”

“I’m already more involved then I want to be, let’s just ruin my life while I’m here.”

“Darling, I am absolutely not going to let that happen. I will stage a breakup and call a taxi if it looks like that’s where it’s headed. I swear.”

“Let’s not hit that point.”

Yuri smiled.

Felix felt his heart do the stupid somersault thing.

Sylvain and Felix made small talk around the dining room table the next morning. Felix hiding a new bruise in the shape of Yuri’s mouth half under his collar, hair down for the rest.

Yuri swept in a few minutes into a slightly heated debate over some fantasy series Sylvain and Felix were both watching. “Okay, I hope waffles are good? Butter for Felix because anything sweeter than himself makes him retch, actual syrup for Sylvain and I because we have functioning taste buds, yeah?”

“Please tell me you-”

“Included meat? Of course, my dear. Spicy pork sausage, and poached eggs, yolks over hard, and coffee, black as your adorable little soul.”

“Oh goddess.” Sylvain murmured.

“Everything good, Sylvain?” Yuri asked, unable to channel Ashe and be as bright and sweet and innocent as he’d like. But sly was pretty much the top of the charts for him. Until he got flustered. He tried not to get flustered. Flustered meant broken sentences and frustration and Felix smiling at him so softly and touching his face and he couldn’t even enjoy it because he was so lost in his own head. No flustered.

“Yeah. Need help carrying anything? I feel sorta bad you’re trying to serve me in my own house.”

“If you wanna carry anything out, I won’t stop you.”

They ended up both in the kitchen, scraping food onto plates to carry out, Sylvain’s mouth in a line.

“Hey.” Yuri said spontaneously, unwilling to see the guy so unhappy. One day, one indirect fight and Yuri was already not going to stand for him doing anything but smiling. How did Felix live like this? “I think we got off to a bad start yesterday. Whatever you thought that was, it wasn’t.”

“And what was it?” Sylvain’s voice wasn’t as sharp as it could have been.

“Oh wouldn’t you like to know.” Yuri teased. “But in all seriousness? I’m not going to hurt Felix. I’ll cut my own tongue out first.”

For a dizzying moment, Sylvain Gautier’s eyes lit up. Like the promise of harm had impressed him. Then he faded back into a calculated blank mask that Yuri felt matched both him and Claude. Ah, another tactician. His heart stuttered and he felt that horrible flush paint his cheeks. He was attracted to him. Not even just as a ‘Felix needs this and I’m going with’ or a ‘Gautier is damn hot’ but a ‘This guy would kill for Felix and nobody would find my body, I want him.’ Type of way. Damn.

“You alright?” Sylvain asked, voice a fraction less icy, his cheeks just barely a little pink.

“I’m fantastic. Let’s go feed Felix before he hunts us for sport.”

Sylvain laughed. A startled sputter, then a full body, charming stream. Genuine. Yuri wanted to cry. How did Felix live with this? “He would!”

Felix was trying to hide a little charmed smile when they both came out. Sylvain looked like it hurt him. Yuri wanted to fly.

“It would be easier if I could just corner and tell him.”

“No.”

“Well, I wouldn’t do it anyway.” Yuri scoffed. “Where’s the fun in that? I just want him to…”

“Are you being thirsty again?” Felix drawled, then, when he received no answer, looked up. “Yuri, are you okay?”

Yuri, I his own world, looked up, fingers tangled in the end of the braid he was undoing and redoing for the fifth time today. Sylvain had slipped away to do some work. “Hm?”

“I asked if you were okay.” Felix said. “Sylvain is acting like he’s hurt, and you’re not here with me, what’s going on?”

“Oh. Um.” Yuri blushed.

“My, are you catching feelings?” Felix’s mouth curled into a smirk “Disgusting.”

“I see where you’re coming from.” Yuri said “And he. He’s really smart isn’t he? Kind of…cold, but not. He can be cruel, but his laugh is…”

“Congratulations, you’ve discovered my type.”

“I’ve known him for two days, this is ridiculous.”

“Yeah, he does that.”

“So. Sylvain. Felix tells me you do lance work?”

Sylvain looks up from his papers. “Yeah, sometimes. Why?”

“I was just wondering if you’d like to spar. I’m mostly sword based but it really depends on how someone handles a lance, to see if it’s a decent matchup.” Yuri says, slipping in his stupid little double meaning because he can’t help himself. He wants to sleep with this guy. And he wants to kiss him. Wants to be kissed by him. Wants to try and scrabble over his broad shoulders to get out of bed when he hears his phone going off in the kitchen without waking him. It has been two days. Yuri hates everything.

“You wanna see how I handle a lance, huh?” Sylvain says, sounding amused, his smile took on a flirty edge. “I suppose I could show you.”

Yuri barely refrains from fist pumping. Their conversation in the kitchen seems to have convinced the guy he just likes flirting, and so Sylvain is returning it in kind. If Yuri plays his cards right, Sylvain and Felix could be in bed together by weeks end. He’s not sure when he gets to join, but honestly? It’s been two days, and the tension is way too thick. It needs to be destroyed immediately.

It isn’t.

Day seven rolls around and Yuri was desperately jerking his fist over his own cock in the shower, trying not to wake Felix.

Felix appears, because of course he does. “Need any help with that?”

“Please.” Yuri gasps. Whimpering as he’s spun around and pressed to the shower wall.

“Stay.”

Felix returned moments later and Yuri could barely hear the pop of the cap over the water and the buzzing in his head. “Felix.”

The man slips two fingers inside him immediately. “Ah…Felix.” Yuri hissed, the already foggy tile of the porcelain his face was pressed to running liquid as he huffed more heat onto it. “Felix.”

Felix, was taking no time. A few more piston like thrusts of his fingers and Yuri was hissing and scrabbling at the wall as his body tried to accommodate Felix in full. A slender hand twisted in water dark hair and wrenched Yuri’s head back, even as his hips stuttered against the relatively cool, slippery tile. “Felix.” He gasped again. “Felix please.”

“I don’t think so.” Felix huffed into his ear, pressing Yuri’s lower body into the wall with his own hips. Grinding rather than thrusting, hand bound tightly in Yuri’s hair, holding him steady. “Don’t say my name when you’re not thinking about me.”

“I am!” Yuri breathed, wild eyed and still just a little bit off from where he wanted to be. “I am Felix, please it won’t take much, please.”

“Well, if you’re so confident, use the name you want.”

“Yours! You asshole!”

Breaking character for a moment, Felix turned his head to kiss Yuri softly on the cheek. “Payback. The couch. Two weeks ago.”

Yuri would be lying if he said he remembered it immediately. “Please, I can’t remember. Harder.”

Felix placed a hand on his hip and pulled back, grinding in firmly and pressing Yuri’s hips to the wall hard enough to hurt. His swollen cock squeaking along the wet tile in a way that made Felix snort softly and Yuri wish he could appreciate anything but feeling incredibly horny.

“You’re confident Sylvain is gonna be saying your name? Get used to saying his.” Felix chuckled into his ear, and oh yeah. Yuri had gotten Felix off to thoughts of Sylvain before they left.

Felix ground down, Yuri almost lost his footing.

“Sylvain.” Yuri breathed. “S…sylvain.” He seemed breathless and unsure, and Felix wasn’t going to make him say it louder.

“Yeah? How would he touch you?”

“Big.”

An amused huff saturated Yuri’s hair when Felix turned his head. “You’re too far gone to play your own games huh?”

“Yes! Please, Felix I just need…Just a little.”

Yuri could feel Felix roll his eyes, and went to his knees easily with the light pressure on his shoulder, leaning forward to brace himself on the wall. Whimpering as Felix’s cock dragged out of him. Only to yelp when Felix dropped behind him and slid back in. In the new position, Felix was able to thrust without sliding out, and thrust he did.

The logistics of fucking somewhere wet were always a little odd. Yuri squeaked on the floor as he tried to shuffle his knees and slid out, his hand squealed off the wall sending him crashing face first, thankfully, into his own hand. Felix ended up with his face buried in Yuri’s shoulder-blades, laughing helplessly, and too hard to move beyond little hitching thrusts that were off pattern and shallow, as he couldn’t brace his knees correctly and slid backwards with his own momentum.

Yuri eventually scooted back, crossing his arms on the ground and resting his face on them, laughing and sputtering through hot water as the shower head cheerily kept on spraying. Felix managed to bring him off with a hand shaking from laughter and needed to pull out for Yuri to do the same.

They ended with pursed lips and tight smiles trying not to laugh, curled up next to each other, leaning on the far wall of the shower, the dial too far to reach to turn off with their wet, jelly legs.

“One of the worst ideas we’ve ever had.” Yuri sighed, sputtering water out of his face. For all the good it did him as it kept coming down. “It was really hot at first though.” He said.

“Seemed fun. Was fun. Not as expected.” Felix responded, turning his head to rest his forehead on Yuri’s shoulder.

“I’ll happily say Sylvain’s name in bed if that’s what gets you going though.” Yuri offered.

“I’ll get you one day.”

“Or you could do it.” Yuri purred. “Keep the door cracked so when he gets back from his nightly walk he sees your hair unbound, hears you moaning for him.”

“You’re such a dick.”

“But will you consider it?”

Felix rolled his eyes, winced when they filled with water, and sputtered as more poured over his lips. “I’ve never not considered anything you’ve recommended. So sure. Convince me that’s all we need and I’ll do your kinky bullshit. Like always.”

“We should shut the water off.” Yuri said after a moment. Reaching out to curl one of his hands with Felix’s.

“Probably.” Felix said.

They didn’t for a few more minutes.

Yuri had plans for the morning.


	6. Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Felix plan, Sylvain visits a cardiologist, Yuri springs the trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how late this is. And honestly I'm not very happy with it. It really kicked my ass so I apologize if it's not the best.
> 
> Next chapter should be the main scene. PLUS the scene that started it all. 
> 
> I may tag on a cute lil epilogue. Who am I kidding. I will. After the smut of next chapter I'll put in a three years later or something.

There are few things Yuri likes more than this. He rocked his hips forward, feeling Felix clench and whimper. His hair is a mess, head thrown back, lips parted, stomach and chest heaving and his arms stretched high above his head and bound to the headboard. The leather binding wraps securely down to his biceps and those long pretty legs are wrapped about Yuri’s hips, yes Yuri has always been the type to wrap his own presents, no, he is not sorry.

Felix squeezed his eyes shut and mewled, Yuri’s cock brushing purposefully over his prostrate with each thrust. Yuri takes his time to touch him. He usually does at some point, but despite the binding, this is relatively vanilla and he’s not trying to draw anything out. Felix has been far more helpful than he wanted to be, and Yuri loves him, so he wants him to have an orgasm, is the long and short of it. Felix cums, which of course makes Yuri do the same, because he’s never been able to resist how stunning Felix is, which is usually why he completely ignores himself during sex. If he doesn’t, Felix isn’t going to get what he wants. And frankly Yuri would rather die than let Felix down. He’d like to examine that at some point. It’s the root of his anxiety, it’s a point of contention in his own personality, but it doesn’t seem to be going away.

He takes his time to unhook Felix and pulls him upright for a hug as he massages Felix’s shoulders. The dark haired man nuzzles into his neck and lets his breathing even out. “You’re sweet.” He murmurs. A calloused hand skirts up his thigh and they spend a few moments touching and cuddling.

“You’re sweeter.” Yuri retorts, making Felix huff.

“Day eight. I’m going to go see my family in two days.”

“I’ll call mom. Make a day of it.” Yuri offers. “Provided your father can handle a courtesan in his house.”

“My father will love her or I’ll cut his throat.” Felix mumbles, still too blissed out to double down. “Glenn will love her. Sylvain will make an idiot of himself, but he’ll love her.”

“Ooh, he’s meeting our parents, huh?”

Felix shoves him. “Shut up.”

“Alright, alright! I won’t tease. I will say…if today goes well, you might need to consider my kinky bullshit.”

It’s not very probable that Felix can glare like this, but as it happens, it is possible. “Insatiable.”

“Well, you did fuck me on the shower floor last night, so.”

Felix laughs just thinking about it. Hiding his face under Yuri’s jaw, shoulders shaking. “It was terrible.”

“Wasn’t the best, but I liked it.” Yuri says, biting back his own laughter, carding his hand through Felix’s hair. “And as far as memories go, I think it’s one of my favorites. I love it when you laugh.”

Of course he gets bit, and of course that’s what makes him laugh. “After dinner. When he’s on his walk.”

Yuri feels his eyes widen. Yeah, okay.

Sylvain isn’t at home. He’s at the cardiologist. The very confused cardiologist who has taken his blood pressure, ran him through an echo, checked his pulse twice, and has his family history in triplicate.

“Mr. Gautier, why do you think you have a heart condition?”

“Mostly the shooting pain, not gonna lie.”

They stare at each other in absolute silence.

“Okay, what are you doing when it hurts. Exercise, eating, drinking? Is it something that causes you anxiety?” 

Sylvain thinks. No, there doesn’t seem to be a common issue, actually. “No, I have no idea, that’s why I made the appointment.”

“Mr. Gautier, I’m sorry but can I run a few more tests? Then you can go home, take it easy, and I’ll get the results to you in the next few days.”

Sylvain sighs, gives what feels like a few hundred more vials of blood, is told to avoid fatty, salty and spicy food for two days while they get his blood work done, is handed a little booklet to mark down what he’s doing whenever anything hurts, picks up a bottle of aspirin, gets a dose of Heal from a nurse, and heads home.

Sylvain tries not to be That Guy. He does. Sure as a teenager he sucked a little, sure he still sucked a little. But he did try. That said, he had very rarely considered doing his own grocery shopping. Snacks, yes. Meals, no. He could put frozen S&C bites on his weekly list and someone got them for him. Sitting in the parking lot with a health food website pulled up on his phone trying to find something he can cook and eat and appear functional and not suspicious which…could be a bust with Yuri wandering about looking at his goddess damned soul every six minutes, harder than expected.

He settled on something with eggplant, double checked that he had his card and went in, hoping that as ever, he could fake it until he made it.

He stood like a wandering fool staring up at signs and slowly, obsessively purchasing each item so it looked like he knew what he was doing. He even grabbed a few spices and spice mixes he was sure he didn’t have.

He put his groceries ( _groceries!)_ in his car and sat still for a moment. This shouldn’t be something to be proud of yet here he was. He reached over to mess with the radio and heard one of Felix’s favorite songs. It was…slightly aggressive. But lyrical. Sylvain liked this one, actually. Of course he felt a twinge in his chest, sighed, and marked down the time in his little booklet.

_2:41pm, listening to music, that one Felix likes, with the riff._

That should be enough to remind him. He could ask Felix for the title later. The twinge came back. Sylvain decided it only counted as one.

“So. Eggplant?” Yuri asks, innocently, when Sylvain starts dinner.

“Oh, do you not like it?”

“No, I like it fine, I wasn’t sure you liked it. I was given a crash course before I came, Felix didn’t mention you liked it.”

Sylvain felt his chest flare up. It was getting worse? He took out his little notebook and scribbled;

_5:24, talking to Yuri about food? Felix told him food I liked?_

“Uh. You alright, friend?”

Snapping the book back together and setting the pen and book down, Sylvain returned to cooking. “Yeah, fine. I’m uh, taking notes.”

For one blessed moment, it didn’t look like Yuri would ask. And then a strange look crossed his face before smoothing out. “Notes on what?” There was no tail end. No possible comment about cooking. Sylvain was going to have to lie directly to him. And if the firmness of the question was anything to go on, Yuri was well aware it was going to be a lie. So…

“You can’t tell Felix.”

And now Yuri looked openly concerned. Sylvain didn’t necessarily believe it, but that was the look. Yuri inched forward, nudging the utensil Sylvain was holding out of his hand and taking over cooking, gesturing sharply at one of the stools in the kitchen. “What am I not telling Felix?”

“I. Look, you don’t know me. This really isn’t your business-”

“You’ll find Felix is my business. If this could hurt him, I want to help.”

“I think I have a heart condition.”

With a quick flick of his wrist, Yuri turned the stove burner off and removed the pan from the heat. He turned and reached out, gently brushing hair from Sylvain’s face. He didn’t remember tilting his head forward. Still, the moment those soft fingertips touched his face, Sylvain’s heart gave another painful lurch. “Hand me the book.”

“Wait.”

Yuri did hand him the book, then stood back. Tension in his forehead visibly decreasing as Sylvain scribbled his newest note.

_5:30, Yuri touched my face, emotional conversation_

It took a moment for Sylvain to realize Leclerc had snatched the little booklet out of his hand and begun reading.

“Hey, what the fuck Lecle-” His rising voice cut off by a well manicured hand being held up to stop the tide.

“So.” Yuri said after a moment. “You’re, and Felix is going to rip me a new asshole in a very unfun way if he ever hears I said this, a dumbfuck.”

“Excuse me?”

“2:41, that song Felix likes, 3pm, flower that looks like Yuri’s hair, 3:21, thinking about how Felix will worry, 3:40, Purple lipstick, unused, 3:45-”

“Okay okay, I know what I wrote, explain why you’re reading this?”

“Oh don’t you snarl at me.” Yuri scolded, snapping the book closed and handing it back. “What you should be asking is which one of us you’re _jealous_ of. Or maybe, how much you think about Felix and feel sad, yeah?”

Anger gone, Sylvain felt hollow, and a little ashamed. Of course, of course Leclerc, Yuri, would see through him as he had been every day since he arrived. And predictably, the guilt settled in. Wow, he was a terrible person. His feelings for Felix, and of course, selfishly, his attraction to Yuri. Sure, he’d convinced himself flirting was okay, he-

“Nope. No. Bad.”

A finger tapped at Sylvain’s nose.

“Get out here, right now.”

“I…haven’t left, Yuri.”

“Yeah well with how beaten down you sound and how blank your face is, you could have fooled me. Take a walk. Swing by our room when you get back.”

“I really don’t want to talk about-”

“I won’t make you talk about it yet.” Yuri said, almost kindly. “But I think I have an idea.”

Sylvain blinked. “I barely know you.”

“Sometimes things take faith. Take a walk, be back by…Hmm. 6:30.”

“And go to your room.”

“Mm hm.”

“Fine.”

Sylvain stood, nearly knocking the chair over, and stalking out of the room. Yuri waited a solid twenty three seconds before hissing in victory, and trotting off to find Felix.

Felix was predictably in the training area downstairs, fists wrapped, jabbing at a bag when Yuri skidded past the door, recalculated, and rushed inside. “Hey, you, shower, you have like, fifty minutes to be clean and turned on.”

Felix lowered his fists, slowly, tilting his head. “What the fuck are you-”

“Less talking more scheme execution.”

“Scheme exe-Hey!”

Felix had never seen Yuri so keyed up as he flitted about the room, straightening things that needed straightening, to him. Felix could see nothing out of place. He watched mutely as Yuri carefully undid the cuffs on the headboard, and stowed them. Tossing lube onto the bed and untucking any blankets that he’d had the gall to tuck as he made the bed this morning.

“Shower, now.”

“Isn’t there a normal timeframe for-”

“Felix this idiot thought he had a heart condition we are fucking him in like, forty five minutes.”

“He thought he had a he-”

“Bathe, you gremlin!”

Felix’s only hope was that his helpless laughter was hidden under the water of the shower.

Yuri put his arm on the door and leaned his head to the forearm, and smiled. It wasn’t.

“Are you going to be less…hyperactive?”

“Felix I really want this to work for you-”

“You’re nervous!”  
  
”How dare you.”

Felix snorted, choking on his own guffaw as he slapped a hand over his own mouth and scrambled backwards to avoid Yuri’s grasping hands. “You’re fucking nervous!” He crowed, face alight with very un-Felix like glee.

“I am not.”

“You, suave bullshit peddler, are here, freaking out, because the boy you like is coming.”

“You’re not allowed to be more calm about this than me.”

Felix changed trajectory and flitted back, kissing Yuri firmly on the mouth. “He’s sweet. You don’t have to be scared.”

“I am not-”

“The last thing Sylvain is going to do is laugh at you.”

“That is no-”

“And you’re…beautiful. You know? If anything I should be worried about keeping his eyes on me.”

“You’re doing that thing where you can see inside my head. I hate it.”

“Tough.”

Yuri smirked, reaching up into Felix’s damp hair to pull him close and crush their mouths together. Pulling back a bit, his smile preventing a functional kiss again. “So, beautiful?”

Felix swallowed hard. “You know. Don’t go fishing for compliments.”

Yuri kissed him lightly again, and looked at the clock on the wall. “Thank you for not getting dressed. Now I need to get my clothes off and get you roughed up in like, seven minutes, so just…stay there. Be sexy or something.”

Stumbling out of his pants while Felix laughed and arranged himself in the position Yuri had pestered him with, head by the foot of the bed and visible from the open door, was a mixture of cute and embarrassing and at least Yuri could trust Felix to keep it to himself. And maybe Sylvain.

All in all. Yuri had had less stimulating foreplay, but between his nerves and Felix’s, they were running a bit over schedule. Sylvain however, was late. Allowing Yuri to finally coax his tentative erection into Felix. Tentative, because it took forever. Naked Felix was usually a two minute job at most. If he was exhausted. After ten he was finally hard enough to get to work. Thankfully, the cracked door, the situation, the anticipation? All worked very well for Felix, who was an absolute mess near immediately.

“Okay…okay.”

“Harder.”

“I’m trying to think.”

“Don’t think.”

“...Fair.”

It was easy to let Felix pull him under. Long calloused hands buried in his hair, one heel on his thigh, his throat hot and flushed under Yuri’s mouth, bodies rocking so well against each other. Yes, it took Yuri so little time before hot and tight and safe and affection bloomed over little things like anxiety and nervous and unsure.

The little gasp at the door was a perfect addition. Yuri looked up into Sylvain’s shocked face at the door, and motioned him in.

“Uh, I-”

“Gautier get your ass in this room.”

Yuri looked at Felix. Sylvain looked at Felix. Felix closed his eyes, took a breath, and said, in a much kinder tone. “Sylvain. Get in.”

Sylvain shut the door behind him. Stared shell shocked at them intertwined, opened his mouth to speak a few times, then settled on “Haha, might wanna rephrase Felix. That sounded a bit like you wanted me!”

The room went completely silent.

“Sylvain?”

The redhead looked like he’d rather die than respond to his best friend. “Yeah, Felix?” He croaked.

“Would you like to have sex with us?”

“Yes.”

“Splendid, strip.”

Yuri buried his nose in the crook of Felix’s shoulder, watching Sylvain strip, artlessly, with half lidded eyes and a smile. “Mm, you can do that slower.”

“Next time.” Felix scolded, stroking a hand through Yuri’s hair. “Weren’t you doing something useful?”

“Hey, I’m just a man. I can be distracted.”

“Mores the pity.”

“Besides, you’re opened up, I’m just…keeping you warm for our dear Sylvain, right?”

“What?” Sylvain squeaked, finally shuffling his underwear to the floor, flushing darker as both his best friend and said best friends boyfriend decided to take a moment to take him all in.

“Wanna fuck Felix?”

Eyes wide like a deer in headlights, Sylvain nodded. Then shook his head, then stood in place, mortified.

“Uh.” Felix looked back to Yuri, a tremor of anxiety finally visible.

“Yes…No?” Yuri asked questioningly.

“I...Yes! I want to but I. Uh...I so, I want to, but what if I’m not…good at it?”

“You have no experience with men, right?” Yuri chipped in.

“Thank you! Uh, no. No I do not.”

Felix brought both hands to his own face and covered it, groaning in a very unsexy, but very cute way, as Yuri slid out of him.

Approaching slowly, Yuri placed his hands on Sylvain’s chest, and rose up on his toes to kiss him softly. Sylvain twitching as his cock brushed a slick trail over his thigh and hip. “Want me to show you how? Felix is easy.”

“I..is that. Okay? With you. Felix. Felix I mean. But yeah, you two, because you know I could just.”

“Sylvain.” Felix cut through again. “You’re naked and hard. I’ve wanted this for years, just let Yuri help.”

Yuri wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Sylvain so serious. Angry, yes. Embarrassed, yes. Flirty, sad, scared? Triple check. It had been just over a week. “I’ll show you how.” He murmured, kissing the blade of Sylvain’s jaw softly. “Just pick how, or we can do both. There are three of us. Whatever we miss we can try next time.”

“Next time.” Sylvain breathed, sounding a little disbelieving, and a little hopeful.

“Years of waiting isn’t going to go away in one.” Yuri teased under his breath. “You’re stuck with us. If you want.”

Sylvain nodded absently, eyes raking over Felix, who had propped himself up on his elbows. “Yeah, show me how, so I’m better next time.”


	7. Lets Discuss Your Rates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Yuri get Sylvain into bed.
> 
> Sylvain reveals to Yuri that most of his worries were for naught, and gets a business deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the MAIN story in this universe. I have one or two side stories I'd like to add. But despite NOT getting the ONE SCENE this was based off in this fic (I'll just have to add it as a side story) This is one of the only chapter fics I've ever finished! YAY.

“Okay.” Yuri murmured. One hand tracing down Sylvain’s arm to grasp tentatively at his hand. “If you don’t like something, or want to stop, just say stop. Or Felix will notice and say stop and we will both be very cross that you didn’t tell us. Good?”

“Yeah.” Sylvain breathed, hand closing convulsively over Yuri’s hand for a moment. “Yeah. It should be…Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He paused for a moment. “I just…”

“On his back is fine. Probably best for both of you fools.” Yuri said kindly, then “Oi, at least try to help.”

“Fuck you.” Felix sighed, wriggling into a sitting position and after a moment, reaching out to Sylvain who looked like his rapid approach was less a decision and more a universal law. He went down to the side of the bed easy and butter soft when Yuri pushed at his shoulder, and swallowed audibly when Felix set a careful hand on his knee. “You good, Sylvain?”

A half noise died in Sylvain’s throat and if Felix saw the way Yuri’s eyes softened at the shared habit, he didn’t comment. Though he did smile as Yuri leaned in to press a soft kiss to the base of Sylvain’s neck, over the spot that was always just a little swollen.

“All it takes is a little kiss to make you blush, huh?” Felix teased, leaning in, after so many years, to lightly brush his mouth over Sylvain’s. When he pulled back the redheads eyes were half closed and his face was burning.

“Yeah.” Sylvain responded, voice hoarse and eyes blown. “That’s..all it takes.”

His voice rose in a tiny squeak when Yuri’s arms slid around his waist, and the man’s head rested on his shoulder. “One more time. Is it fine if I’m here? Want me active? Or just…want me to help?”

Felix moved so his fingers could slot with Yuri’s, stretching just a tint bit to kiss the other man just out of Sylvain’s line of sight.

Long slender fingers, glossed lips touching Felix’s the soft flush of Felix’s face, soft floral scented skin and hair that looked too bright and soft in the sun, smooth pale skin and icy eyes that can see through stone, a bright laugh, Felix looking so happy, delicate wrists flipping eggplant in a pan perfectly and- “Stay.” Sylvain said tightly “Um. Feel free to…touch me, uh, y’know.”

Yuri titled his head and pressed a firm, closed mouthed kiss to Sylvain’s neck. “I’ll take good care of you.”

“Could you…No. Sorry. That was stupid.”

Felix made a questioning noise. “What do you want him to do?”

“No no. I. Wasn’t thinking. It was dumb. Lets just…”

A soft bite made him shake a little. Sylvain caught a glimpse of Felix looking amused before he ducked down to kiss the hollow of Sylvain’s throat and move slowly down. “Now now. There are stupid questions. But I’m not sure that was one.” Yuri teased, lips and teeth brushing the spot he’s nipped with every word.

“I work best with instructions…In…In new situations.” Sylvain choked out as Felix slid back to lick softly at Sylvain’s stomach.

“Mmmm. Tell you what to do? Like micromanage or basics?”

“Wh-whatever you want.” Sylvain sputtered as Felix slid his tongue over the slit of his cock.

“I’m good at giving instructions.” Yuri said simply, pulling back to nibble at his ear. Then shifted his head “He wants to suck you a little. Put your hand in his hair and pull him onto it.”

Felix moaned and stilled for a moment, amber eyes flicking up.

Sylvain shakily placed his hand in soft black hair and tightened his grip and slowly pulled down. A soft whimper breaking out the first time Felix’s throat spasmed with a soft choke. 

“Pull back. Slow.” Yuri murmured. “You’ve gotten a blowjob before. Think of this as a tutorial.”

Sylvain pulled back, slowly as possible until only the head was left in Felix’s mouth.

“What do you think, Darling?” Yuri asked, one hand resting on Sylvain’s hip, the other holding him onto the mans shoulder. “Big as you’d hoped?”

Felix broke off, a strand of something translucent connecting his lips to Sylvain’s cock, and nodded enough to break the string. “Sorry. I. I can’t focus I just want to-”

“Are you that wet already?” Yuri interrupted, sharp eyes locked on the broken strand over Felix’s chin. One hand sliding from Sylvain’s shoulder and reaching down to delicately touch the head of his cock. Drawing his index finger over the soft slit. It came away slightly damp, and Yuri brought his hand back up to pop into his mouth. “Yeah, wet already. Only problem? A bit big for what poor Felix was ready for. So you’re just going to have to stretch him a little, yeah?”

Sylvain nodded obediently.

“Lay back, spread your legs, I’ll grab a pillow.” Yuri commanded, and slid away. Sylvain was startled at how cold he felt without Yuri plastered to his spine. One spot damp from Yuri’s cock and colder than the rest. But he was back soon, shoving a thick throw pillow Sylvain had seen Felix napping on a few times under his lower back. A moment later saw a bottle of lube in Sylvain’s hands. “You’ve fingered women before? Just like that. It won’t take long. Our pretty boy has already had me inside him, we just need to…build on that.”

He hadn’t expected his hands to be so shaky. Sylvain thought as he spilled lube onto his fingers, feeling the bottle plucked from his hand when he had just started to think it looked enough.

“I’m just gonna get you slicked.” Yuri said, “You go ahead, until you’re ready.”

For a moment, Sylvain just stared at Felix. Wild eyes and all pupil, hair a mess, body flushed and as pretty as Sylvain had always imagined. When Sylvain leaned forward, one hand on a muscular thigh, Felix tensing and showing a brief flash of the musculature of his abdomen. “Oh Goddess you’re perfect.” Sylvain breathed, slipping his shaking hand to Felix’s hole, eyes trailing down his pretty cock. On impulse he leaned in and licked softly at the shaft, gasping just a little when a warm hand slipped around his own.

“Flex your wrist. See if you can make him make some noise before you go in. Don’t worry about sucking him off, but get used to his cock if you want.”

Felix did make a noise, but he seemed more whiny.

“You’re about to get so much dick, darling, don’t be greedy.”

Sylvain pulled back with a soft noise. “Yeah, Fe. Don’t be so _insatiable._ ”

Felix went silent, only to sigh when Sylvain began to move his hand. Sylvain moved his mouth away from Felix’s cock to kiss the soft skin of his inner thigh, twisting his hand and scissoring his fingers.

“Bite, right there, lightly.” Yuri said.

Sylvain, good at taking orders, bit down, and Felix made a gibbering groaning noise, evidently surprised. He clenched down tightly on Sylvain’s fingers, cock jumping and a little pool of precum gathering by his navel.

“Yeah. I think he’s ready.”

“Uh huh!”

Yuri’s hand slid away from Sylvain’s cock, which was a shame, he had a great grip and his hands were soft.

“On your knees. Yes, like that, now lift him, and flex your hips, ah, yep. Now push in. Slow, but don’t stop unless he says to, verbally.” Yuri paused, one hand dancing up and down Sylvain’s spine. “Or if you’re going to cum. It’s not that we’d mind. But you might want a little more.”

With his eyes squeezed shut, Sylvain heard and felt Felix’s laughter as he entered him, slowly. He opened his eyes.

“You look so focused.” Felix snickered, faintly breathless. “It’s almost cute.”

“Felix.”

At Yuri’s tone, Felix rolled his eyes. “It is cute. You’re cute.”

Sylvain swallowed and kept pushing in, keeping his eyes on Felix’s face. Amber eyes widened, then squeezed shut.

“Don’t stop.”

Sylvain did for a second, startled, when the order came from in front and behind him, then continued. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Hmm. I’ll forgive you.” Yuri purred, pressing a kiss to Sylvain’s shoulder blade, a long fingered hand copping a feel of his ass, making Sylvain yelp. “Fingering or no?”

“Uh-”

“Say yes and tell him to use tongue.” Felix said, using all of an exhale as Sylvain slid inside of him completely. “Then..c-come down here.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Sylvain said, brain feeling wobbly and incapable of thought. He tilted his head. “Kiss for luck?”

Yuri’s tongue tangled with his near immediately. All that sweet smelling hair and cinnamon like Felix’s favorite toothpaste and Seiros tea and a ruined and scatterd gloss that tasted just a little like vanilla. Sylvain felt a deep groan rip from his throat as they kissed. His neck protested at the position he was in, tongue down Yuri’s throat and one long fingered hand in his hair, another hand on Felix’s hip, cock in a vice grip as Felix clenched watching his boyfriend and best friend kiss. When he broke away, Yuri pecked him almost chastely on the lips. His gloss almost completely gone and lips just a little kiss swollen. Sylvain tore his gaze away to look down at Felix.

“Remembered me?” He said, color high in his cheeks, body trembling and stuffed full. “Good, because I’m dying.”

Sylvain felt a soft brush over his lower back, fingertips slicked and ready prodding just over his rim. “Lean down, grab his hips, and go as hard as you want. Don’t forget to kiss him.”

He wasted no time in leaning down, cradling Felix’s hips, pulling back, and then snapping his hips forward. Felix yelped into Sylvain’s lips, then moaned, quietly, a small shuddery sound. Sylvain decided he was addicted. He also decided kissing Felix and Yuri were his favorite pastimes. Where Yuri was all cinnamon and tea and gloss, Felix was the same, but also an air of coming home. Felix made a choked noise as Sylvain vacuum sealed their mouths together then seemed to resign himself to never breathing again. Considering his eyes rolled back under a wonderful thrust, tilted his chin, and he moaned, loudly, into Sylvain’s mouth. Both of his hands sank into Sylvain’s hair and settled in for the ride.

Yuri slipped a finger inside Sylvain and felt his eyebrows raise when the only response was a soft moan, muffled by Felix’s tongue. He leaned down, careful to not get hit in the face and pressed his mouth to Sylvain’s spine as he worked in another finger, licking softly between kisses as the musculature rippled. No, Sylvain didn’t need tongue yet. Yuri wasn’t giving a rimjob when the possible downside was a good chance of breaking his nose.

That said, Felix was loud today. Yuri snagged one delicate leg and moved it up to Sylvain’s ribs, pausing to hear the muffled sigh and the font of gibberish that only appeared when Felix was very into it and very close. It only took a few more seconds before he cried out sharply. A quick glance showed a splatter of semen over his stomach. A second to place a hand on Sylvain’s shoulder. “You can cum in him, or me.”

Sylvain, wild eyed, looking between Yuri, hard, flushed, and untouched, and Felix, spent, pink, and debauched, seemed to have no way of making that decision. So Yuri would. “Next time, both of us. This time, just finish, you look close.”

As Yuri tried to pull back one of Sylvain’s hands, formerly on Felix’s waist or hips, now tugging him forward. Curious, Yuri allowed it, eyes rolling when Sylvain pulled him up to sit by Felix, and pulled a leg outward, dipping down to kiss Felix, then turning his head to lap at Yuri’s cock.

Sylvain wasn’t the best at it. His pattern was off as he relentlessly slammed his hips into Felix, the dark haired man mindless and loud as Sylvain unknowingly did his favorite thing. He stilled as he came, and when Yuri went to pull away, Sylvain instead dropped Felix, wrapped another hand around Yuri, and swallowed him.

“Oh. Oh I-”

Just the brief moment of attention after listening to them, watching how intense Sylvain’s face was as he fucked Felix, how intense he was, eyes wet but open, looking for approval, had Yuri smiling. “A bit more tongue, Dove.” 

Felix was shuffling out from under Sylvain, until without breaking Sylvain’s concentration Yuri was on his back with Felix’s hands around Sylvain’s chest, head on his shoulder as Yuri had been most of the encounter. “He likes it a little rough. If you can.” Felix murmured softly.

Apparently, as he had shown, Sylvain was very good at following orders. He relaxed his throat and bobbed faster, hollowing his cheeks.

Yuri should probably be embarrassed that that’s all it took. But watching the larger man swallow heavily and wipe his mouth with his forearm, all those muscles on display? He wasn’t going to complain.

Of course, his new lover was a neat freak who could not handle being a little dirty, herded everyone into the bathroom for a shower. Felix slung up in his arms after his knees had given out three steps away from the bed. It was only slightly cramped.

Flushed more from steam than from orgasm, they nestled together in bed with the duvet on the floor.

“You said…next time?” Sylvain asked, tentatively, lying between the other two, fingers in long damp hair, stroking gently.

“Mhm.” Yuri said, shuffling to rest his head on his own crossed arms on Sylvain’s chest. “What do you say we go steady? Yeah?” He teased.

Felix turned to nip at Sylvain’s ear, languid and teasing, before shoving at Yuri’s face. “We’re dating now.” He stated. “Or I will beat you with a rock the moment I can feel my legs again.”

Yuri looked vaguely offended “Oh sure, it’s all” his pitch took on a vaguely Felix-esque tone “Now Yuri my lovely boyfriend you can't say anything mean to Sylvain he is a precious fragile flower and if you make him sad I’ll put you in the motherfucking ground-”

“I do not sound like that-”

“So, despite not having a choice, I’m gonna say yes and stop a murder.”

“Good!”

“Good!”

“So. You said something. Uh. I think? I may have just like, hallucinated it out of..horny. Hornllucinated.”

“Shut up.”

“Felix let him make terrible jokes.”

“No.”

“ _Anyway_.” Sylvain interrupted, eyes shut with a wide grin that Felix couldn’t help but smite at and nuzzle closer. Yuri sighed. Muttering something that sounded like a lovestruck ‘adorable’ Sylvain wasn’t sure who it was directed at. “You said next time I’d uh. Need to do you both?”

“Oh? Do us. He says.” Yuri laughed. “Well, you certainly did a number on Felix, and I must admit, I want it.”

“Yeah well, I’d love too but while my mind is willing, my dick has limits.”

“So I can wait two hours and ride you?”

“Two hours is a stretch. Kiss me for thirty minutes and we’re good.”

“So. We have two options.” Yuri said. Felix cracked an amber eye open and smirked. “Well. Three, but working on your stamina comes later. One, one of us waits a half hour and you become the most well fucked man in Fodlan when we’re all together. Of course barring one of us being inside you. Is that option three? Fuck it.” Yuri trailed off.

“Option two?” Sylvain asked.

“Oh.” Yuri said, with a tone insinuating he’d had a revelation a moment ago. “I have a cock ring. We can just stop the issue.”

“So waiting, a toy, penetration, stamina, Claude’s mixtures. I’d say we have options.” Felix muttered.

‘What do you mean when we’re together?”

Felix huffed. “ _We_ aren’t dating _you_.” he said in a gruff tone. “You are dating Yuri and Felix. I am Dating Sylvain and Yuri, Yuri is dating Sylvain and Felix. I’m not swearing you both to celibacy if I’m on a painting bender and you’re in town. We are different people.”

“One last question?”

Felix grumbled, Yuri blinked tiredly. Sylvain was warm and that was a lot of energy. “Yeah?”

“What was it you called me?”

Yuri blinked his eyes open then snuggled down. “Oh. Dove. I like birds. They’re cute. And you’re cute. Felix stole Darling so I had to call you something.”

That statement kept Sylvain up long past when Yuri and Felix went limp and their breathing evened out. He felt…happy.

He predictably rose early the next morning, stopped by a hand on his thigh as he went to slink out of bed. Uncharacteristically hard after the night he’d had, and tilted his head to see Yuri, sleep mussed and smiling softly. “Want…a hand?”

Blushing a little, Sylvain decided to go for it. Nodding hesitantly as Yuri guided him to sit with his back against the headboard and then scampered off to find the lube, slicking his fingers and guiding them behind himself, tossing the bottle to Sylvain.

Feeling like he was dreaming, Sylvain sighed into Yuri’s long neck a few minutes later when the man settled himself into Sylvain’s body, back to his chest, and his head on his shoulder. Sylvain found a hand guided between the lavender haired mans thighs. “Just stroke.” He said, voice airy and still heavy with sleep.

So Sylvain stroked him, tenderly. Kissing softly at Yuri’s face, free hand stroking his lips as the other man bit them. Reaching down to fondle balls as perfectly shaped as the rest of him. Stroking over pink nipples, then down to rub softly at the head of his leaking cock as Sylvain ground up into him.

“Good?” Yuri breathed.

“You’re both perfect.” Sylvain muttered, lips pressed just in front of Yuri’s ear.

“How so?” Yuri couldn’t let such a wonderful opportunity for a tease go. Of course, unlike Felix, Sylvain was far more experienced before Yuri had laid greedy hands upon him.

“You’re both so tight, and soft.” Sylvain breathed, grinding up and smiling at a happy mewl from Yuri. He ghosted a hand down Yuri’s front “You both fit, really nicely in my hands.” He squeezed at his hip, and took his cock between his fingers again. “I like how you taste. I don’t know if it’s because I like you or because my tastebuds are fucked up but I liked sucking you.”

“I don’t mind it either.” Yuri gasped, something in his brain not willing to let Sylvain think for a moment he was wrong. As he shifted Sylvain’s cock pressed perfectly inside of him, Yuri arching and crying out.

“See, this is what I meant.” Felix said through a yawn, standing up to walk to the bathroom. “You’re both insatiable. Take care of each other, I’m going on a run.”

Half out of his mind Yuri waved as Felix slipped out a few minutes later, Sylvain still trapping him in his lap until Yuri spilled with a whimper, and Sylvain jolted up. He tucked his face into the short hairs behind Yuri’s ear. “You’re all messy.” The smile was audible.

Yuri caught his breath and reached back to pat Sylvain’s stomach. “Guess we have to clean up. Work and what not. Buuut.” He slipped off and winced, but started to the bathroom. “If you need a break, or if you want to fulfill a fantasy of mine in a hot tub tonight…”

“I absolutely want that. But more importantly.”

Sylvain overtook him in an instant, whirling Yuri to kiss him full on the mouth.

“More importantly?”

“When’s your birthday? What do you want for dinner?” Sylvain asked him a million questions, dragging him into the shower and interspersing his delicate interrogation with kisses.

“I’ll write a list.” Yuri promised “I like to know as much as I can too. I have one for Felix, but you-”

“I definitely want it.” Sylvain said pressing a long toe curling kiss to Yuri’s mouth as they toweled off. “Just in case. Also, I think you having one makes me more confident about this. Not that I’m not-”

Yuri silenced him with a finger to his lips. “I get you. Uh. Some things…I should go over with you. Felix knows…some, and so do Dimitri and Claude. But honesty, and all. You might not want to go forward with me. I wouldn’t blame you.”

“You could kill people on Wednesdays and I’d be happy as long as you were being safe.”

For most people, that was hyperbole. Sylvain wanted him to think he was. But that look in his eyes. No, Gautier was never the most up and up house.

“Not always Wednesdays, but I did set up a smuggling route to get Dimitri something for his tongue. Varley was a…Sunday?”

Sylvain was quiet for a moment. “How about we go over this in my office? And we discuss your rates because I need a few people in Sreng to look at a treaty.”

Yuri smiled. “I’ll make tea.”

Sylvain Gautier? Winning hand.


End file.
